


Take Me Over

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, But really its not, Buttplugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Conditioning, First Time, Genital Torture, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Kinks, M/M, Might seem like its non con, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Punishment, Rape, Shower Sex, Smut, Toys, but there's the gist of it, dom!Phil, i think, probably other stuff I forgot to mention, sub!dan, your typical kinky fanifc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan lives in a world where dominates rule and submissives are their "toys." This doesn't always include sex, but it most certainly can. Dan has never wanted to be someone's sex toy, and he really didn't once he met Phil Lester, but somehow, Phil manages to change his opinions and thoughts on things. He's now conflicted and isn't quite sure what he wants out of life. Not until he spends a week with Phil, learning new things and discoverings new kinks. He lets Phil take him over, and as it turns out, it's all he's ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *EDITED NOTE ON 3/16/18 
> 
> I get a lot of complaints about this fic. Truly. It's a year and a half old, an frankly, I'm not going to go back and edit or change things that you might find unsatisfying. If you can't tell by the tags that this story is dark and fucked up in many ways, then that's not my fault. There should be enough sense in your brain to know this isn't a kind fic. I don't even know what was going through my head as I wrote it. But that was so long ago, it hardly matters. I've added tags a few months ago that I missed, but as far as that goes, I'm done. This fic contains dark themes and if that's not your thing, then you should just exit now before it's too late. I'm tired of getting hate for an old fic that's not even the worst one out there (trust me, there are worse.) But at least this one has correct grammar. I can offer you that much. Oh, and paragraph spacing. I do hope to not have to revisit this damned author's note again. So bye from me, I guess.
> 
> EDIT ON 8/2/18: I hate this fic. It's shameful. My worst work. And yet 24,000 of you have read it. I cry. But I won't delete it, because I hate when people delete fics. I say that now but watch me delete this at some point anyway. That's all i came to say 

When most people get bound, gagged, and blindfolded, they don’t know where they’re going. Dan, however, knew exactly where his kidnappers were taking him, and there was no point in trying to fight. He wouldn’t win. He never would. Because he was submissive, and that’s all he ever will be.  


All his life he’s taken orders, letting other people boss him around and do want they want to him. Everyone knows this as well, because that’s what he was labeled. Being submissive is the exact reason why he was just kidnapped off the streets. That’s all this operation does--kidnap the submissive ones and sell them to dominators. 

Dan could only hope that whoever he was sold to, would use him for something a little less harsh than slavery or just a sex toy. He would listen to orders, but he would want to have a decent life while he was at it. Maybe he would just get sold to someone who made him do housework. Yeah, that didn’t seem like a bad life.

The van he was in came to a sharp stop, causing his shoulder to jar into the steel side. He hissed at the pain through his gag, hoping he didn’t get hurt by anything else in here.

A pair of doors screeched open, hurting Dan’s ears as someone jumped inside the back. 

“Only one of you is getting out at this stop,” the voice said, distinctly male. “Whichever it is, consider yourself lucky. This is a place where only the best of the best buy from. So one of you lucky mother fuckers is going to live in the high life.” 

Dan had almost forgotten he wasn’t the only person in here. He had been stuck in the van for what had to be hours now, considering they stopped every so often to grab another submissive person.

“Who’s is gonna be?” the male said in a sing-song voice. “How about the pretty one in the back?”

Footsteps grew louder towards Dan, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be taken out of the van or not. High life sounds great, but not if he was being sold to someone who was only interested in a sex slave. 

“Ah, yes. You’re the pretty one I snagged earlier.” Hard hands gripped Dan’s biceps, yanking him off the metal floor. He was lifted high up and slung over the man’s shoulder, presumably being carried off the van.

Feet hit the ground with a thud, jostling Dan. He tried his best to keep his tears in his eyes, but a few leaked out and dampened his blindfold. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared out of his mind right now. He knew what he was about to go into, he just didn’t know where. 

“Place him in the chair. Make sure his wrists are tied down to the rests, though.” 

Whoever was holding him did just that, throwing Dan into a cushioned seat and tying his arms down to it. Not that he would fight them if they were free to use, but it was a precaution just in case. 

Dan’s blindfold was removed, and the site before him was something he wasn’t used to seeing. He was in a high class neighborhood, one where every house had at least three stories. He was at the end of the street, which was obviously a dead end. The house at the end of the road, however, was more extravagant than the rest. It had to be at least five stories. There was a fountain outside, and the whole property was lit up. People were all over the place, some wearing fancy clothing and others wearing more raggedy looking things. 

“Take him to the boss. He’ll place him somewhere.” The voice belonged to a heavier man with a buzzcut, who looked quite intimidating. He was definitely a dominator, and Dan hoped he wouldn’t be placed with him. He seems the type to be too rough with submissives. 

The chair was pushing forward, making Dan jump from the sudden movement. His vision blurred as he got closer to the house with all the people, tears spilling from his eyes and washing down his cheeks. 

For whatever reason, his just hit Dan that he was never going to go home. His mum would never see her son again, and his siblings wouldn’t either. They would have to know where he had gone when he never arrived home. But that didn’t mean he wanted his family to experience the heartbreak of losing him.

Dan was wheeled through the front gate and up the right ramp to the front door. The door was pushed open by one of the people in the raggedy clothes, and what awaited inside, struck Dan with awe.

The place looked like Mr. Gatsby’s house, with streamers and people everywhere. Music thumped at a loud volume, people dancing and laughing loudly through it. This place was high class, and Dan hoped that maybe he had really lucked out when that guy chose him to come here.

“Hey, hey, hey! Look who it is! Back from work, Bryce?” someone said, approaching Dan.

“Works not done yet,” he huffed out. “I have to take this one to the boss.”

The man in front of Dan suddenly seemed to just notice him, making a clicking noise with his tongue. “Boss isn’t going to be too happy ‘bout that shiner. You know he likes the new ones untouched.” 

“I know,” the man said. “But we found him like this. He already had the black eye, and there was no way in hell I was letting him get away and be taken by the rivals across town. This one is worth a lot. He’s pure.” 

The man’s brows shot up with surprise. “You don’t say? Damn. He’s gonna sell for a lot. Perhaps Lester won’t care that he’s been touched if it means he’s pure.”

“That’s what I’m hoping. Anyway, I gotta get him upstairs. Catch you later?” Bryce said.

“Sure thing! Meet me at the bar. I haven’t nearly had enough drinks for the night, and I could use a buddy.”

Bryce snorted, wheeling Dan further into the house and up the first flight of stairs. The next level was a lot quieter and contained no people.

“When we get in there, don’t say a word, understood? Only speak when Lester addresses you by your name.”

Dan said nothing, but nodded once to let Bryce know he got the message. 

He was wheeled into a large office, which contained one couch, one chair, and a very large desk towards the back on the room. The chair behind the desk was sideways, but Dan could still see the person sitting in it. He had black hair and pale skin, as well as a very sharp jawline. 

Dan was brought to a stop, Bryce saying nothing as he stood behind him, waiting. 

The man in the chair glanced to the side, just now seeing the two of them. “Oh! You’re so quiet, I had no idea you came in!” He stood up, which revealed that he was rather tall. At  
least six foot, like Dan. “Is this the one I heard about over the phone?”

“Yes, sir,” Bryce said respectively. 

“Well, let’s have a look then, shall we?” Lester strolled over, stopping short. His face turned from cheerful to stone in a matter of seconds. “What is this?” he asked, voice lethal. He placed one finger under Dan’s chin, raising his head up and inspecting his eye. “A black eye?”

“That’s how he was found, sir. None of your men touched him.”

“Then who did? I want names.”

“I don’t have them, sir,” Bryce said. “I wasn’t the one who grabbed him from the street. Wellington did.”

Lester growled lowly. “Get Wellington on the phone. Now. Leave this one with me. What’s his name?”

“Daniel Howell,” Bryce replied. 

“Good. Dismissed.”

Bryce wasted no time leaving the room. Dan was now left alone with the infamous Lester, afraid of what might happen now that they were alone. 

“Let’s remove these restraints, yeah?” Lester began working on his right arm, ready to untie the knot when he said, “You don’t plan on fighting back, do you?”  
Dan shook his head, not uttering a word after Bryce’s warning.

“Good. That’s how it should be,” he said, the rope falling away from Dan’s wrist. Lester began working on the other one, struggling a little at getting the knot undone. “My name is Philip Lester, casuals call me Phil, professionals call me Lester. You, however, can call me . . . hmm. I don’t know yet. Don’t call me anything for the time being. I don’t want to hear your voice until I know what I want you to call me.”

Dan nodded once, another tear spilling from his eye. Fuck. 

“Daniel? Why are you crying?” Phil--Lester--whatever asked. 

Dan wanted to reply, but he didn’t. Bryce told him not to, not unless he was addressed by his name, which he was, but Phil told him not to speak until he figured out what he wanted Dan to call him. 

“Daniel?”

Dan didn’t know what to do. His heart beat faster and his palms grew sweaty as he debated with himself on what to do.

“Oh, wait!” Phil said, facepalming. “I told you not to speak yet! Whoops.” He laughed. “Wow, you’re a good listener, that’s for certain. But I want to know why you’re crying. So, please, tell me.” 

Dan’s breath hitched as he opened his mouth. “I--I’m scared,” he said weakly, preparing for Phil to get angry or hit him. But he never did. 

“Don’t be scared,” Phil said, crouching down to be eye-level with Dan. He wiped a tear from Dan’s cheek, smiling softly at him. “I won’t send you anywhere scary, I promise. You’re too soft for the outside world. I can tell.”

Dan wanted to smile, be happy at Phil’s words, but he just couldn’t bring himself to feel that way. He was scared. Still, even though Phil told him not to be. “Then where will I go?” Dan whispered, hoping Phil wasn’t one to get mad for a submissive asking questions.

Phil pursed his lips, his eyes trailing off to the right. “Hmm. Well, what do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?” Dan asked, sniffling. 

“I can send you to a few locations, depending on what you want. You can be sold to someone who wants you for housework, companionship, or sex. Keep in mind that companionship is like a pet. Someone will treat you like one and use you like one. Those are really the only three options I have for you, as the others are full.”

Dan swallowed. None of those sounded appealing, but if he had to choose, he would choose housework. But he was curious . . . “What do you do?”

“Hmm?” Phil said, and suddenly, Dan worried if he stepped over a line. “Daniel, what did you say?”

“W--what do you do?” he stuttered, waiting to be reprimanded. 

Phil chuckled. “Eh, I don’t really buy anyone anymore. Everyone you saw on the way in is owned by someone else. I have a few people here or there who clean my house for me, but that’s about it.”

Dan wondered if he could be sold to Phil for housework. He wanted to ask, but he didn’t feel like it was his place.

“It does get lonely though,” Phil said suddenly. “I’m always working and never have anyone to talk to or be around. Not unless it’s one of the workers who need to ask me something. I suppose I could look on the market for a good companion or sex toy. Or both.”

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to ask Phil to stay here. Not if he was suddenly looking for one of those.

Phil was about to say something else when the doors behind them flung open, and Bryce walked back inside, phone in hand.

“Well?” Phil prompted. “Who gave him the eye?”

“Someone named Steven Clarence. 

Phil hissed. “Clarence? Again? When will I never have to hear that name again?” It was clear Phil was angry now, his red faced showed for it. His head snapped down at Dan. “What did he do to you?”

Nervous, but not wanting to ignore Phil’s question, he said, “Nothing, really. I was just near him when someone wouldn’t submit to his wants and he hit me.”

Phil glowered. “Find this Clarence fellow and bring him to me. I don’t care if he’s a dom. I will not have an innocent hurt.” 

“Yes, sir,” Bryce said. “And what of Howell? Where have you decided for him to go?”

Dan’s pulse quickened as Phil stared at him, decided. “Hmm. I think I’m going to place him here. With me. He can be my new companion and . . . other things.”

Oh, God. He’s going to use me as a sex toy. Please, anything but that! Dan’s mind screamed. He would say it aloud, but alas, he was a submissive. It wasn’t allowed of him.

“Take him to the third floor and have Cassandra draw a bath and get him some pajamas. I’m sure he’s tired.”

And suddenly, Dan was. His eyes hurt and his head throbbed, and all he wanted was to lie down and rest.

Bryce grabbed the chair and began to wheel him out, when suddenly, Phil said, “Wait. Daniel, what do you want to be called?”

Dan took a moment to think about it, but ultimately, he just wanted to keep one part of himself from his past life. So he said, “Dan. Just call me Dan.” 

“Alright then, Dan. I’ll see you first thing in the morning. That’s when the fun begins.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal kinks!

That’s when the fun begins. 

The words haunted Dan all night, even as he slept. He couldn’t push them out, no matter how hard he tried. He slightly blamed the bed he was in for being so comfy, but he knew  
the real thing that was to blame here. 

Last night, when Bryce took Dan up to the third floor, Dan was more impressed than he was for the first two floors. Especially by the room he was staying in.

The floor was all marble, firstly, and his feet felt cold as he padded across them and into his own private bathroom, where the so called Cassandra had a hot bath ready for him. 

He washed with lavender soap, being that’s all there was to use, and he soaked in the water until it ran cold. The bath was the size of a small swimming pool, and he was curious  
to see what the shower was like. So after he had dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist, he explored the other half of the bathroom, finding the shower.

It had to be the size of the tub, if not bigger. There were three shower heads hanging from the ceiling, and the walls and floor of it were stone. Dan bet that the water came out slowly like a light rainfall, and made note to use the shower the next time he was going to get washed up.

The actual bedroom was even more spectacular, his bed the size of a California king and the sheets made of pure silk and the covers made of cotton. It was the softest thing Dan had ever touched, right next to a month old kitten. 

Dan supposed that maybe, just maybe, if Phil decided to treat him like a pet or a sex toy, that living here with him might not be all that bad. Not if he got to live in a paradise as grand as this.

That morning, however, he was able to lounge in the bed for half an hour before someone came bustling in with a note for Dan. The person didn’t say what it was about or who it was from, he just handed it to him and scurried off. 

Dan, 

I hope you’re awake when this gets delivered to you, as I’m a bit impatient to tell you what I plan to do with you. As soon as you get this letter, please freshen up and dress in something from the wardrobe and come find me. If you get lost, ask someone for help. They’ll tell you where I am.

-Phil 

After reading the note, Dan felt slightly nauseous. He wasn’t sure he was ready for Phil to tell him what he planned on doing with him. He had been fine with it last night, but that was only because he experienced a few hours of luxury. Now that he was awake and fully rested, his was afraid to go find Phil and see what he had in store. 

But Dan had to comply. He went to the bathroom and rummaged around, finding a straighter and a comb, and used it to flatten out the curls on his head. His black eye wasn’t as bad as he thought, but it still made his face looked damaged and uneven. 

He made his way to the wardrobe, shortly after doing his hair, and was stunned to see how big it actually was. Suits of all kinds lined the right side, and other, more casual outfits lined the left. Phil didn’t say which side Dan had to choose from, so he went with something more casual. Dan wasn’t big on suits. He found them to be irritating at times, and since he didn’t know what the plans were for the day, he didn’t want to wear one. 

Dan chose a nice, black button up and some nice pants, but found no shoes. He supposed he didn’t need any since he was in the house, so he just went barefoot.

Opening the door to the hallway, Dan slowly peeked out from the door, finding the hallway empty. His stomach growled loudly, and he pressed his hand against it to try and silence it. 

He tried his best to remember the way Bryce brought him up, and follow the same steps back. Along the way, he marveled at the paintings and sculptures that lined the halls, his feet staying cold from the marble flooring as he made his way through the mansion. 

How did Phil ever expect me to find my way around here? Dan thought. 

He bounded down the steps, one at a time, not wanting to slip, and Dan found himself on the main floor where the party guests were at last night. Except now, there wasn’t a single soul dancing or laughing to the music. It was empty and clean, much like a grand entrance would be.

“Dan!” a familiar voice rang out. “You found your way downstairs. I must say, I’m impressed.” Phil stood near the front door, next to a large window. He wore a suit--not too fancy, but a casual one for a Sunday. He looked . . . good. “Are you hungry? I bet you are. I should have offered you food last night, but my thoughts were scrambled. Come to the dining room. There’s brunch on the table.”

Brunch? What the hell was a brunch? 

Dan followed Phil a bit reluctantly, but was immediately glad he did when he saw the amount of food stretched across the large table. Dan’s stomach growled, and was sure if his mouth was open, he would be drooling right now. 

Phil laughed next to him. “Wow, you really are hungry. Well, eat up and then I’ll tell you all about your new life.”

Dan’s breath caught. He almost forgot why he was here. Almost. But he ignored the pit pooling in his stomach and had a seat at the table, grabbing everything that looked good. 

He ate for roughly thirty minutes, eating four mini sandwiches, two servings of beans, one bowl of salad, and washing it all down with water. His stomach was full and he felt great. That was, until Phil piped up from the corner of the room.

“Have a nice meal?”

Dan nodded. “Yes, thank you. The food was delicious.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. But now that you’re done, are you ready to hear what I’ve been dying to tell you all morning?”

Dan wanted to say no, but he forced himself to say, “Yes.”

“Excellent! Well, after last night, I have decided I’m going to keep you. I don’t want someone as soft and innocent as you, out there in the harsh world. And I heard that you’re pure, and didn’t like the idea of someone else roughing you up the wrong way your first time.”

So, what does that mean? 

“You okay, Dan? You don’t seem to happy about this,” he said with a frown.

“It’s not that,” Dan said quickly. “I’m just . . . I don’t know. What am I to you? What will I be doing for you,” he corrected. 

“Many things,” Phil said, standing up and clasping his hands behind his back. “For one, you’re mine. No one else is to touch you. I don’t care who it is, the only person allowed to lay a hand on you is me. Second, you are a companion, but not a pet. You will behave like a human, but you will act like an animal when I want you to. That means if I want a cuddle, you’ll give me one. If I want to play with your hair, you’ll let me. And since you’re a companion and that’s what you’re in the computer as, you’ll have to wear this.” Phil reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a fine chain with a round pendant hanging from the bottom. “Sorry, but all companions have to wear identification. I didn’t figure you’d want to wear an actual collar, so here’s this necklace.”

Dan took the fine item from Phil’s hands, looking at it closely. The pendant was silver and shined under the light. It had three letters engraved on it, which spelt out his name, and on the back it had the address of what he assumed was Phil’s place. 

“In case we go out somewhere and you get lost, people will see that and know who to return you to. I don’t make the rules. If you don’t like that, you can wear an actual collar. I don’t know your kinks.” Phil waved a hand dismissively. “And lastly, I will use you how I please. Meaning, yes, if I want sex, we’re going to have it. I won’t treat you as some toy, only to use and discard like an old condom. We’ll have fun, I promise. Especially since you’re a pure.” He winked at that last part.

Dan was afraid of that. Having sex for the first time. He had heard good and bad things about it, and he had to admit, most of the things he heard, freaked him out. Apparently people used toys and devices to have a better time, because regular sex wasn’t enough. Dan didn’t see how people rammed random objects up their holes, but he guessed he was going to find out.

“Any questions?” Phil asked, snapping Dan out of his thoughts. “This is you’re only time for them. Oh, but speaking of, there are a few other rules I want to go over. You’re not allowed to get yourself off, and you have to do as I tell you, understood? I want to make your life the best you’ve ever had, so I don’t want you trying to take care of that yourself, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Dan said, choking on his words.

Phil scrunched up his face. “I don’t want you to call me ‘sir.’ Try something else.”

“Master?” Dan tried. He wasn’t really sure what Phil was looking for, but from the face he made, it wasn’t that.

“No, try again. That didn’t sound right, either.”

“Daddy?”

“Gross, no. I don’t have a daddy kink. That doesn’t appeal to me. Unless you like it?” Phil asked, trailing off.

Dan shook his head, relieved that Phil didn’t want Dan to call him “daddy.” 

“Okay, then maybe pet names aren’t for us. You can just call me Phil, I suppose. Try it out. Let’s see if that sounds right.”

“Phil,” Dan said, liking the way it rolled off his tongue.

“That sounds more natural and right, so let’s stick with Phil. Now, I will have to say that you’ll be required to call me Master when I have important company over, or when we go into town. I do have a reputation to maintain, and if they heard my companion calling me Phil, it wouldn’t be good. Got it?” 

“Yes, Phil.”

“Great! Now, put on your identification and follow me to my office. There’s work to do.”  
***  
Dan was bored. He had been curled up on the couch in Phil’s office for hours, listening to Phil’s fingers fly over the keys to his computer, and listening to him make phone calls. 

Dan wasn’t allowed to leave, either. He had to stay on the couch and “look cute,” as Phil instructed him to do.

After about two hours of nothing, Phil made a loud noise as he stretched. “Gosh, this is boring. And my back hurts. I need a break.” He got out of his chair, sauntering over to the couch where Dan resided. He plopped down, slouching. “Come here,” he said, moving his arms so his lap was free. 

Dan crawled over to Phil, resting his head on Phil’s lap. Phil combed his fingers through Dan’s hair, which was slightly nodded in some spots. Dan wasn’t going to lie, it felt good having someone play with his hair. So much so, that his eyelids began to droop closed from the nice sensation he was feeling.

“Someone’s sleepy,” Phil said, chuckling breathlessly. “You’re like a kitten, falling asleep as I pet you. Hey! Maybe that’s what I can call you. Kitten. You’re so soft and cute like one.  
It’s fitting.” 

Dan didn’t really want to be called Kitten, but he wasn’t allowed to tell Phil no. So all he did was nod once.

“Hmm, speaking of Kittens, do you have an animal kink? We both know we don’t share a daddy one, but what about animals? You like those?”

Honestly, Dan didn’t know. He had never explored his interests and kinks before, mostly because that wasn’t him. He never had sex and only tried pleasuring himself once, which didn’t turn out too well. Dan’s convinced he did it wrong, considering he hurt for a good day or two after he did it, so he never tried again. “I’m not sure,” Dan finally admitted. “I don’t know what makes me . . . aroused.” 

“We can try stuff, you know. That’s what’s fun about this whole thing. We can explore and try new things. I say we try one of those things now.” The look in Phil’s eyes changed from happy to hunger, and it scared Dan. “I want you to go to the fifth floor, and go to the second room on the left. Inside will be many things, but I want you to grab the third costume on the table, got it? There will be a card with instructions. When you’re done, come back here.” 

Dan nodded, getting up and heading straight to the fifth floor. He had to climb the staircase, which made him out of breath, and he didn’t really have time to recover when opened the door Phil told him to go to. Any remaining breath whooshed out of him as he took in the scene around him. Costumes of all kinds sat on the tables and hung on the walls. 

Some of them were far too freaky, and Dan hoped he never had to wear some. 

He went to the table and found what he was looking for, picking up the notecard and reading it. 

To wear this costume correctly, unclothe fully (including underwear) place ears on top of your head, secure the collar tightly around your neck, and place the tail in your anus. 

Lube can be found in the bin underneath if needed. 

Dan thought he was going to puke at that last part. He was supposed to stick the tail up his ass? He was required to wear a tail? What kind of kink is this?

The animal one, you dumbass. 

Dan slowly removed each article of clothing, including his underwear like the card instructed, and placed the ears on his head. He grabbed the dark blue collar next, which had a gold tag dangling from it. The tag only read “kitten” and nothing more. Dan fastened it around his neck tightly, almost to the point where he couldn’t breathe. The last thing he had yet to do was place the tail, but he wasn’t quite sure how to do it. He knew he went up his ass, but how far up did it need to go? How was he supposed to get it up there?

He grabbed the plastic part of it, placing it at the entrance to his bum, but not quite shoving it up there. He tried a few times, but winced each time it got closer and closer into his hole. After spending nearly ten minutes (and far too long) trying to get it up there, the door to the room swung open, revealing Phil.

“Kitten, what are you doing? It shouldn’t take you twenty minutes to get into the costume. It’s such a simple one.”

Dan wasn’t sure what to say, really. He spent long enough trying to figure out how to get the tail in, and that’s where most of his time had gone. He had also just realized he was completely naked, dick hanging out for Phil to see. He self-consciously tried to cover himself, but to no avail. His member was slightly too big to be covered up fully by one leg. 

Not to mention it hurt, smashing it between his thighs. 

But Phil didn’t seem to be bothered by it. “Kitten, what’s wrong?”

“I . . .” Dan began. “I don’t know how this works,” he said, lifted the tail to show Phil.

Phil laughed, taking the tail from Dan. “It’s a buttplug. Do you not know how it works?”

“Um . . . yes and no. I don’t know how to . . . place it.” 

Phil smiled. “Come here.” He grabbed Dan’s wrist and pulling him along to the room across the hall. It was a bedroom, one a lot smaller than the one he slept in last night. “Get on the bed. I’m going to show you how to use the buttplug once, okay? After this, I expect you to be able to do it on your own.”

Heart hammering, Dan swallowed, getting on the bed. 

Phil laughed again. “No, kitten. You have to turn around for me. Hands and knees, butt in the air and cheeks spread open. How else do you expect me to get it in there?”

Dan’s face heated up. Really, what was he thinking? He did as Phil said, turning around and spreading his cheeks open for him. His whole body was tense as he waited to feel the cool plastic enter his bum.

“Now, I know you’re scared, it’s written all over your face and you’re all hunched up. But you need to relax or it might hurt getting it up there, alright? So first things first, relax yourself. It won’t hurt. Second, you need to get some lube on it. If you don’t that will really hurt,” he said, chuckling. “Unless you have a pain kink?” he prompted.

“I dunno,” Dan said.

“Oh, right. We’re exploring. Well, we’ll leave the pain kink for another day. Today we are seeing if you have an animal one. Now, get a good amount of lube on the plastic part, yeah, and when you think it’s good enough, you place it-” Dan squeaked as he felt the cold liquid touch his hole-- “at your entrance,” Phil continued, “and just-” Dan yelped again as Phil rammed the plastic piece up his hole- “shove it on up there!”

Tears streamed down Dan’s face as he felt the foreign object stick out from his butt. Each time he moved, he could feel the plastic inside him, and it made him shiver.

“Kitten, what’s the goosebumps for? Are you-what! Why are you crying?” Phil asked, suddenly in front of Dan’s face. “Kitten, stop. Surely that didn’t hurt you?”

Dan shook his head. It didn’t hurt him as Phil shoved it inside of him, it just felt wrong. The plastic piece was freaking him out, and when he stood up, it spooked him even more. 

He slipped on the cold flooring, falling to the ground, which only caused the tail to jam a little further up his butt.

“Oh man! I bet that one did hurt,” Phil said, lowering to the ground. “Kitten, please calm down. It’s okay. You’ll get used to it, I promise.”

“I--I wa--want it o--out,” Dan stuttered, reaching for the tail.

“No!” Phil yelled, swatting Dan’s hand. “Leave it in. All day, it stays. If I see you without that tail for one minute, I’ll punish you, understood?”  
Dan wanted to argue, but didn’t. It wasn’t his place.

“Good. Now it’s time to play. For the rest of the day, you are only allowed to meow and walk on all fours. Just like a real kitten. First things first, let’s snuggle.” Phil jumped onto the bed, patting the open space next to him for Dan.

Dan jumped up--like an actual cat would--and snuggled up next to Phil. His head rested under Phil’s chin, and he felt his tail brush against his leg. The plastic was still moving around, and Dan could feel himself getting sore from it already. He had never had anything shoved up his butt before. And for some reason, he never expected the first thing to be shoved up there to be a buttplug. 

“Nice kitten,” Phil said, playing with Dan’s hair. “So soft. You smell nice as well. Like lavender. Is that the soap you used?”  
Dan was about to reply with a yes, when he remembered Phil’s command. “Meow,” he said in a pitchy tone, pressing his head further into Phil’s neck.

“Good kitty. Very nice. You’re cute when you meow. What about purring? Can you purr for me?”

Dan did as he was asked, trying his best to make purring noises, but they didn’t seem to sound right. 

“Hmm, that’s an odd purr, Kitten. I bet I can make it sound better.” 

Dan had no idea what Phil meant by that. He kept purring since Phil didn’t tell him to stop, and he kept his eyes closed and stayed close to Phil, waiting to see what Phil had in mind. 

After a few seconds of his throaty purr, Dan was about to stop when something light and soft tickled his member, causing him to buck slightly, and the noise in his throat to become more soft.

“Oh, that’s a nice purr, kitten. Do it again,” Phil whispered in his ear, the light tickling stroking him again.

Dan’s hips bucked forward, his cock getting slightly hard. He had the urge to touch it, to make it become harder, but Phil whispered, “Remember what I said. No touching.”

Dan growled at that, which earned a harsh tug on his collar, choking him. 

“What was that?” Phil said, any trace of niceness leaving his voice. 

Dan purred again, resisting the urge to touch himself, and refusing to tell Phil what he had just done. The growl was a sign of dominance, believe it or not. It showed that Dan was angry, and Dan wasn’t allowed to be angry.

“That’s what I thought,” Phil said. “Kittens don’t growl. They purr.” Phil tickled him with whatever he was using again, and Dan felt himself get harder and harder. His cock twitched, aching to be touched by something. Anything. 

Dan had been hard before, but nothing like this. This was bliss and this was torture. It felt fantastic, but it would feel even better of something was touching it.

“Me. . . me,” Dan tried choking out. “Ow!” he almost screamed, bucking upwards as the tickles came again. He was so hard. So erect. He wanted to be tickled again. He wanted to feel the bliss of it. But . . . it stopped.

“You were a good kitten for me. I like cuddling with you. Let’s do it again after I finish my work,” Phil said, rolling off the bed.

Dan lied there, still. He was panting from trying to hold himself back. His cock was still hard, and it was taking everything he had not to touch it. Surely Phil wasn’t done? How could he do that to Dan, and leave him on the bed in a strangled mess? 

“Kitten, let’s go back downstairs, yeah? I have some work to finish up.”

Dan meowed, rolling off the bed, his cock hitting the side of the bed on the way down, and oh, God, the friction felt good. Dan wanted to do it again-rub himself on the blanket, but Phil cleared his throat, waiting for Dan. 

Reluctantly, Dan trudged behind Phil on all fours, trying his best to ignore his throbbing cock as they walked through the halls and down the stairs. 

At one point, on the way down, Dan’s cock hit one of the steps, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. The cold marble made it go up again, causing him to be mad that he was going hard again and had no way of pleasuring himself. A mew went through his lips, causing Phil to look back at his panting companion.

“Kittens don’t pant. Only puppies do. If you wanted to be a puppy, you should have told me.”

Dan had a feeling that the puppy costume got a different kind of treatment than the kitten one, but he didn’t know why.

“Close your mouth and control yourself,” Phil said.

Dan complied, trying his best not to whimper at the sensation in his lower half. 

They made their way back to the office, and Dan assumed his position on the couch very carefully. He made sure his member didn’t come in contact with the fabric, as it would only make the pleasure course through him again. He could feel himself going soft, which is what he had wanted ever since they left the bedroom, but he couldn’t stop thinking  
about how good the tickling felt on his dick, and the way it twitched and begged for something harder to touch it. 

“Haven’t you ever been hard before, Dan?” Phil suddenly asked, discarding the pet name. “I see the way you’re struggling with yourself over there. You’re a sweaty mess and no one’s even touched you.”

Dan strained himself forcing his hands to stay clutched on the arm of the couch. He wasn’t sure if he should properly respond, or meow like Phil instructed him to do for the day, but he figured that if Phil was using a more serious tone and calling him by his name, then he must want an actual response. “I . . . have,” he said. “But it wasn’t anything . . . like . . . like that.”

“So you’ve never been properly aroused,” Phil said, correcting himself. “Well , don’t you worry, Kitten. That was only the beginning. Now. Back to playing.” He smiled at Dan, and 

Dan replied with a soft mewl, rolling over on his back. 

Dan toyed with a loose string from the couch as Phil worked away, and he began to doze off from listening to the sound of keys and Phil’s aggravated grunts. Dan rested his hands on his bare stomach, shivering from the breeze that floated through the room.

“Cold, Kitten?” Phil asked, causing Dan to snap open his eyes.  
He nodded once, not meowing. Another cold chill got him, and Phil smiled.

“I have a blanket that could fix that right up,” he said, pushing away from his desk. “Be right back.” He darted out of the room, and was gone for a few minutes, coming back with a medium sized, yellow blanket. 

Dan wanted to retch at the color, but didn’t in case Phil would take it away. Phil tossed the blanket over Dan’s naked body, fiddling with a remote when he was done. 

Dan wanted to ask about the remote, but couldn’t, so he just meowed, hoping Phil would acknowledge him or at least draw his own conclusions as to what Dan wanted.

Phil looked up quickly, smirking. “It’s a heated blanket, Kitten. I want you to be nice and warm.” He clicked one of the buttons, and the blanket immediately got warm. Dan nuzzled into it, soaking it up. “Is that nice, Kitten?”

Dan purred, or rather, tried his best to, as he snuggled deeper and deeper under the yellow fabric, letting his eyes droop closed.

He felt a hand press to his hair and fingers run through it. “You’re cute, Kitten,” Phil said softly, playing with Dan’s hair. “Enjoy your nap.”

And Dan did just that. He fell asleep with Phil running his fingers through his hair soothingly, letting the warmth of the blanket wrap around him and make him relaxed. He forgot about the tail up his butt and the ears on his head, along with the blue collar around his throat. Right now, he was just Dan. Not Kitten, not submissive. But Dan. That’s why Dan liked sleep so much. It was the only place where he could be himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets punished for disobeying one of Phil's rules. 
> 
> *Edit & spoilery* his punishment is rather harsh for what he did, as he is forced to orgasm multiple times for a few hours. Just a fair warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulation! Baths! Punishment! Have fun, you kinky shits ;)

When Dan dreamed that night, he dreamed of the old world. The world where people weren't bought and sold for being submissive. He wasn't alive in that world, as it happened years and years before he was born, but he sometimes wished he had been alive back then. If he were, then he wouldn't be lying in a stranger's house, in the world's best bed, wondering what kink his master was going to try out next. 

Dan actually didn't mind pretending to be a kitten, if he were being completely honest with himself. He wasn't a fan of the buttplug, as it made his ass really sore, and the collar around his neck was quite uncomfortable as well. He was sweaty underneath it and couldn't slide his fingers under it to itch his neck. The ears were fine, for he didn't even realize he was wearing them. He was too focused on the foreign object in his behind, and his pleased cock as Phil teased and tickled him yesterday. 

God, Dan was so mad. All he wanted to do was touch himself. Have something else touch him, even. He felt so horny, wanting to made his cock as hard as it could go, letting the semen fly out of him and making him have the best orgasm he could have ever wanted. He honestly didn't even know what gave him these thoughts. He was not used to pleasing himself in any way--that wasn't for him to do. But for some reason, that's all he felt like doing yesterday. And he was slightly pissed that Phil wouldn't do more to him.

Just thinking about it set Dan off again, and he realized this when he woke the next morning, hard as a rock. The covers he was under formed a tent at his lower half, and Dan could feel his cock pulsing beneath it, wanting to be touched. 

But he wasn't allowed.

Phil made it very clear that touching himself was a big no, and Dan fought every urge he had to touch it. He lied in bed, hoping it would slowly go away on its own, but as he kept thinking about it, thinking about how much better it would be if he was able to stroke it . . . well, it was more appealing than waiting for it to go away.

He had no idea what time it was, let alone how he got to his bedroom. He last remembered falling asleep in Phil's office, underneath the heated blanket, still wearing his cat costume. But the costume was gone now, as he lied in his bed on the third floor. Phil must have taken it off of him as he slept. The thought alone sent a course of pleasure through Dan's body. Phil had touched him while he was knocked out. It made Dan wonder what else Phil did to him while Dan slept.

He almost didn't want to know, considering his cock seemed to be growing harder by the second under the covers. He whimpered from not being able to please himself. Perhaps he should go see Phil about it. Ask him about it . . . If Dan wasn't allowed to please himself, perhaps Phil would do it for him. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

Throwing the covers off of him, he stepped out of bed, letting his bare feet hit the cool marble as he padded his way out of his bedroom, finding his way downstairs. He didn't care that he was stark naked, walking around the biggest house he had ever seen, looking for Phil. Besides, if he ran into someone, it's not like they'd do anything. They couldn't. He belonged to Phil, and he was sure everyone in the house new it.

Dan barely remembered the way to Phil's office, and he was sure it was just pure luck that allowed him to find it this morning. He had half expected to grow limp as he searched for Phil, being that it took quite a while to get here, but he guessed the excitement of possibly getting off and fixing his problem, only made his cock more pleased. He rapped three time on the door, hearing a muffled, "Come in," before pushing the door open and poking his head inside.

"Who--Dan! Whoa, there. You're naked. Do you like being clothes-less? I can remove all items from your wardrobe."

"No, that's not it," Dan said, choking a bit on his words. "I have a problem."

"What's that?" Phil asked, knitting his eyebrows together in concern. 

Dan stepped the rest of the way through the door, revealing his hard cock. "I . . ."

"Shit, you're massive this morning." Phil blew out a breath as he stared at Dan's cock. "That's nothing compared to the cute kitten you were yesterday. But I am curious to know, what were you thinking about that made you get like that?"

"Um . . ." Dan's cheeks heated up as he blushed, embarrassed to tell Phil what he was thinking about.

"Don't shut down on me now, Dan. You can tell me," Phil encouraged. 

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat, preparing the blurt out the truth. "Yesterday," he said slowly. "And then last night."

"You liked being a kitten for me?" Phil asked, raising his brows and smirking. "So that sorts out that kink. Hell, if that makes you that hard, I'll be sure to play kitten with you more often."

Dan's cock twitched, and he whined out, "P--Phil." 

"Oh, right," he replied, clearing his throat. "So, the problem. What is it?"

Dan almost glared at him, but he kept his face passive. He gestured to his pulsing cock below, and Phil's eyes trailed downwards, looking at it again. "I want to--Can you--I need it played with." 

Phil chuckled, balling his hands together in a fist. "Well, Kitten, I'm a bit busy. I'd love to fix that problem for you, but there's simply no time. You're just going to let it do its thing. Don't worry, it will wear off soon." 

"It's been thirty minutes," Dan whined, straining his voice. He wanted it fixed now. Not let it go soft on his own.

"Sorry, Kitten. But I'm glad it's lasting so long. That means when it's time for me to make you completely mine, we'll have the best time ever, yes? I'm looking forward to that day."

Dan wanted to ask when that day was, but didn't. Right now, he was actually excited at the fact that Phil was going to take his virginity. He blamed that on his hard cock and horny mindset, but deep down, he knew that he was actually scared for that day. He had no idea how it was going to feel, if it was going to feel good or if it was going to hurt. Phil's cock would be inside of him, thrusting in and out as Dan lied on the bed, tak--Oh, fuck, he needed to stop. The thoughts kept feeding his pulsating dick, making it twitch for more.

"I won't be done in here for a while," Phil said, spinning around his in chair. "Why don't you go grab something to eat and then explore the costume room again. Put on something that strikes your fancy. Or just stay naked. That's a nice option as well." 

Dan nodded, backing out of Phil's office. A cold chill swept across his body, making him shiver. Why did Phil keep this place so cold? Didn't he know it only made Dan's nipples erect and his cock twitch? 

That's probably why he keeps it cold, jackass.

With a frustrated grunt, Dan tried to find his way to the dining room, but his thoughts could only focus on Phil. His mind conjured up the bedroom again, the one when Phil was going to take everything from Dan, once and for all. Dan could see it now, for some reason. Being tied up on the bed, Phil stretching him out and teasing him with his cock. He could practically feel Phil filling him up, moving in and out slowly as Dan moaned and screamed from the pleasure. He could feel Phil's hands on Dan's cock, stroking it up and down, making it feel so, so good, and streams of white ejecting from it, covering the surface they were on. God, it seemed so good, so pleasurable.

Dan moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of the mansion. The sound hit his ears again, and he snapped out of his dream, realizing he was lying on the cold marble, getting himself off. His hand was wrapped tightly around his hard cock, his thumb stroking the head. He stopped mid-jack, however, when he caught Phil's angry glare from across the hall. 

Phil stood there, his blue eyes cold as ice, his arms folding across his chest, as he stared Dan down. "What is this?" he asked, all happiness gone from his tone. Phil was displeased. 

Dan was frozen on the floor, his hand still wrapped tightly around his hard cock, staring at Phil.

"Well?"

"I had to. I just . . . it was so uncomfortable, Phil. I'm sorry. It wasn't going away, and it was making me ache. I had to do something to it. My mind kept telling me it needed to be touched. I couldn't just let it hang there anymore." 

Phil clicked his tongue, striding over to Dan in just a few short steps. "Remove that," he said, flicking one finger at Dan's hand.

Dan retracted it slowly, his cock twitching once more from not being able to finish. A small sound escaped Dan's throat.

"I specifically told you not to touch yourself, did I not?"

"You did."

"Right. I told you not to touch yourself, because only I'm allowed to make you feel good. No one else, including you, is allowed to do that."

"I'm sorry," Dan said, choking on his words.

"You will be," Phil said, leaning closer to Dan's ear. His breath tickled down Dan's body as he whispered, "You're getting punished for this. Don't think you're not."

Dan shivered, and he could feel himself calming down as Phil said those words. He didn't want to be punished. He didn't know what punishment consisted of. Not with Phil. He had heard stories of what some other masters had done to their toys, and Dan had hoped Phil would never do some of the things the others did. But he had to ask, "Are you going to hurt me?"

Phil pulled away, shock written across his face. "Hurt you? Dan, I wouldn't hurt you like that."

Like that. Dan knew exactly what he meant by that. Phil wouldn't hit him or beat him up, and that let Dan release a breath he had been holding for a few minutes now. "Then w--what will you do to me?" he asked in a breathy whisper.

Phil smiled wickedly then, an odd hunger sparkling in his eyes. "Well, if you want to touch yourself and make yourself feel good, that's exactly what I'll let you do," he said in a husky voice. "Except," he continued, "you won't be touching yourself. But I'll let you keep that hard on all day long since it feels so good." Phil stood up, grabbing Dan's wrist and yanking him off the floor, dragging him along.

Dan's heart beat rapidly in his chest, afraid of what he was about to experience. He was knew in the whole "being aroused" department, and wasn't sure what it felt like to be hard for longer than thirty minutes. No one had ever made him feel like that before. The few people that fooled around with him made him come a few times, but that was just from getting him off or making him do it to himself. He had never came from having someone inside of him, and he had never come more than once in one day. Dan wasn't even sure if that was possible, to be honest. He's heard stories, but they could be only that--stories.

Phil dragged him up the stairs, past the third level and the fourth, making his way up the the very last floor of his mansion. He took a right at the top of the staircase, pulling Dan along with him. They passed the room full of costumes, making their way to the very last door on the left. Dan had wondered briefly what was behind all of these closed doors, but he supposed he would find out eventually. 

Phil pushed the handle down on the door, throwing it open as he pulled Dan inside. The door was slammed shut behind them, and Dan jumped, just now deciding to see what was in this secret room.

In front of him was a cot of some sort. It was elevated off the ground a little more than an actual cot would be, and there was a tall, barred structed behind it, resembling something of a headboard. There was cuffs and restraints attached to it of varying kinds. What caught Dan's attention the most, however, was the large hole near the bottom of the cot, cut into a perfect shape.

"You're already naked, so get on the bed," Phil instructed. 

Dan walked over to the bed, shivering from the cold temperature of the room. This room was slightly colder than the rest, and his hair stood up on his arms and legs. He had wished for the electric blanket again, but he knew he wasn't going to see that anytime soon. 

"Cold?" Phil suddenly asked, and Dan nodded. "Figured. I keep it cold for your benefit, really. Or, anyone who uses this level of the house. By the time we get started, you'll be thanking me for the chilled air."

Dan didn't know what that meant, and didn't have the courage to ask. He just sat on the bed, waiting for further instruction.

"Now," Phil said, digging through a box in the corner. "I didn't expect to have to punish you so soon, so I'm not really sure what the best form of it would be for you." He continued to dig around in the box, looking for something. "But based off the fact that you couldn't handle being so hard and not letting it go, I suppose I know what a good punishment would be." He glanced over his shoulder, smirking at Dan. "Turn over on your stomach, and grab the bars in front of you."

Hesitantly, Dan did as he was told, turning over and gripping the metal bars before him. Phil was suddenly standing over him, grabbing his wrists and tying the restraints around them. Dan was glad he didn't use the handcuffs, but the small ropes instead. Handcuffs hurt when they were on too tight, and he didn't know how long this punishment was going to last. 

Once Phil had his hands bound together and to the bars, he began to raise it up (something Dan didn't know it could do) until his upper half was suspended in the air and his cock wasn't touching the cot anymore. Not that it really was before, but it was at the edge of the circle in it, lightly tapping the edges. But now, when Dan looked down, he could see his cock dangling in the middle of the circle. He whimpered slightly.

"Don't be afraid," Phil said, whispering in his ear. "If you don't want to be punished, then don't disobey my rules. Maybe you'll remember this for next time." He walked away from Dan, rummaging around for something else. "Alright. I'm going to stretch you nice and good, okay? Then the punishment will begin." Phil placed a generous amount of lube on his fingers, getting beside Dan. "One," he said, inserting his pointer finger inside Dan.

Dan let out a squeak, jerking as he felt Phil's cool finger slide inside him, curling and twisting. 

"Two," Phil breathed, inserting another, doing the same thing.

Dan could feel himself getting hard again, and he moaned as Phil curled his fingers and stretched him out. 

"Three." Another one went in, and Dan bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out. Phil's fingers were so big and long, curling and twisting inside of him, making him feel slightly full but not quite. He wanted more in him. He wanted Phil to fill him up and make him feel so full, he was going to burst. 

"Phil," Dan moaned, wanting to say more but couldn't. 

Phil took his fingers out of Dan, trailing them along his spine, making him shiver. "You look so pretty, Kitten," Phil said, tracing his fingers along Dan's back. "You're getting so hard for me, and the worst hasn't even happened yet."

"P-Please," Dan choked out. "I w-want more!" 

"And you'll get more. Eventually," he teased. "Now I've got a nice toy for you to play with here, since I have to finish my work for the day. I'm going to set the intensity at a nice number six, so if you need to scream or cry out, feel free to do so. No one can hear you on this floor. It's strictly made that way."

"B-but what if I need something?" Dan stammered out.

Phil grinned at him. "Don't." It was then Phil stuck something long and plastic into Dan's stretched hole, making him cry out. He strapped it to him, making sure it would stay put for the duration of his punishment. "Before I turn I turn it on, tell me, does it feel good?"

"No," Dan said, trying to shift his body and move it a bit.

"Hmm," Phil hummed, grabbing the toy and moving it around a bit. "Let me know when I've--"

"Fuck!" Dan screamed. "Right there, oh, God! Yes, please, fuck me, oh!" 

Phil chuckled, letting go of the plastic toy. "No fucking. Not yet. I'm saving that for a special night."

"Please, Phil!" Dan begged. "I want to know what it's like! Please, I want you inside of me!" 

"Someday," Phil said, his breath tickling Dan's ear. "But not today."

Dan whined, wanting Phil to fuck him. He wanted to be fucked so hard, yet he didn't know why. Whatever was inside of him, touching him in its current spot was making him sputter out things he never thought he'd ask before. It made him want to fuck. It made him want to feel full and loved. It felt so fucking good inside of him, and he didn't even know what it was. 

"Oh, and another thing before I start," Phil said, grabbing something metal and sliding it under the bed. "I want to see how much you come while I'm busy. I don't want to miss anything good."

So that's what the hole in the cot was for. Phil was going to let this toy make Dan come, and it was going to fall into the bowl below.

"You were a very bad kitten this morning," Phil said, pouting. "I hope you learn your lesson." 

Out of nowhere, the toy began to shake and vibrate, and Dan screamed. Strings of curse words flew from his mouth as the toy jiggled around inside him, hitting that one damn spot it was resting against. 

"See you soon, Kitten," Phil said happily, right before shutting the door and leaving Dan all alone.

***  
After the first hour, Dan was on the verge of passing out. He had screamed and moaned and felt so good, but it was becoming too much. He had came at least four times, and he wished he could see how full the bowl was, but he couldn't see that far. He let his body go limp, his back hurting from having it arched for so long. 

"Oh, fuck!" he moaned again, feeling the white liquid eject from his cock and into the bowl below. His eyes were drooping and his vision was swimming. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay conscious for. He was tired and he wanted it to stop. It felt good the first time he came, and even the second time around it was so pleasing, but after the third time and the times after those, he was spent. His body was exhausted, and he didn't even know he was capable of producing that much in one day. He hoped Phil was happy with himself and the punishment he chose, because Dan felt like dying. Tears fell down his cheeks as he sobbed, moaning each time he got hard again and then went soft. 

He blacked out after he came for the sixth time, and he was suddenly in the world where none of this existed. Where people weren't bought and sold for being submissive. He vaguely remembered the stories his mum used to tell him, but this dream seemed to vivid, so real.

There was no operation that took the weak from the streets and sold them to those who were in charge and intimidating. There was only happiness and acceptance. A place where Dan wished he lived instead of this one. The old world was a place he could be himself. Where whoever loved him, would love him for who he was, and where being submissive was only a thing that mattered in the bedroom when they made love. 

Perhaps blacking out from being overstimulated wasn't such a bad thing. The journey to it was pure torture, but if it meant losing himself in the world his ancestors used to live in, then so be it. He would gladly dream of what it was like to live his own life and be who he wanted to be for who he wanted. In the old world, he could chose who he loved and chose what he wanted for himself. But in this world, it was predetermined. He was forced to love one person now, and his name was Phil Lester. Well, he didn't have to love him, but he better act like it. Because that's who he belonged to. 

From the moment he was born, his family knew his fate. Each person born in a line was rotated out, the first being a dominate, the next being a submissive and so on. Dan had the unfortunate pleasure of being a sub, whether he wanted it or not. His genes were made for it-giving him that baby face everyone called cute. He was not intimidating or scary in anyway, and his voice wasn't deep enough to be taken seriously. Ultimately, that's what made him a sub-his looks. But he had somehow always known he was meant to be one. He never liked taking charge and telling others what to do. It seemed mean. 

He guessed he shouldn't complain about his current life then, if he always knew he was meant for this. If he wanted to place a blame, however, he supposed he should blame the laws of the world for making it a dom versus sub world. They claimed it made relationships between people easier to coexist with, but Dan thought that was a load of bull shit. Not everyone wanted to belong to someone. Some just wanted to be free and be on their own, and Dan figured that's the life he was always meant to have. Not this. Not being strapped down, forced to produce more cum than he thought possible for someone who wanted it. 

Not be someone's pet or companion, and dress up like an animal for pleasuring purposes. If he was meant to be an animal, then he would have been born one. He was born a human, with no rights and no control over himself, because that's simply how society wanted him to be, so he had to act like it. 

Dan was a sub and nothing more. He was born to take orders, not be himself. Because if he was allowed to be himself, then he would have been born a dom or been born in the old world. And that's not what life intended for him to have.

So Dan would be a good little sub for his master. He would come as much as Phil wanted him to. He would dress up as any animal for him if it meant pleasing him. He would allow Phil to use toys on him and make him scream his voice raw. 

And Dan did just that. "Phil!" he screamed, his surroundings coming back to him.

"Dan, hey, shh," Phil said, suddenly in front of him, wiping his fingers along his cheeks. 

There were no vibrations anymore. His cock was limp and throbbing, but not in a good way. He felt hollow and empty now, and he knew that his punishment was over. Tears rolled down his face and Phil swiped them away, looking apologetically into Dan's eyes.

"Hey, Kitten," he whispered. "I'm going to get you down from here, okay?" 

Dan simply nodded, letting Phil undo the ropes from his wrists, slowly setting Dan down on the cot. Dan was glad for the hole in it, for he didn't think he could handle his cock touching any surfaces. It was exhausted, much like him, and he wanted nothing more than to pass out and sleep for days.

"Your hair is curly," Phil said softly, wrapping his fingers around the ringlets. "I didn't know that."

Dan had sweat so much, his hair had gotten damp and curled up on him. He didn't have time to be upset at that, so he just nodded into the cushion he was lying on.

"See why I keep it so cold in here now?" Phil chuckled. "You sweat like mad, don't you? I don't want you getting too hot up here." 

Dan mumbled something, but he even wasn't sure what it was. All he knew is that he wanted to go to bed. Forever.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up, yeah? You're all sticky from sweat and I'm sure you feel a bit gross."

Truthfully, Dan felt disgusting. It wasn't just his head covered in sweat, it was his whole body. He could feel it. He was sure that if there was proper lighting up here, his body would shine from the amount that sat on his skin. He'd look like one of those beach lifeguards, except a lot less sexy and a lot more flabby. 

Phil slid his arms under Dan's stomach, rolling him over and picking him up off the cot. Dan curled into his hold, resting his head against Phil's chest. He could hear the thump of his heart and the intakes of breath. He was a lot stronger than he looked, so it seemed. 

"Wait," Dan slurred, causing Phil to stop. 

"What is it, Kitten?" 

"The bowl," he said, not opening his eyes to look. "How . . . How was it?"

Phil chuckled, and Dan's body vibrated along with it. "It was perfect, Kitten. It was so full. I'm so proud of you. You took your punishment like a champ." 

He carried Dan down to the third floor and into Dan's bedroom, setting him down on the bed while Phil drew the bath. He came back and picked the sleepy Dan up, and sliding his body into the bath.

"Don't fall asleep there. I don't want you sliding underwater and drowning."

Dan smiled lazily, reaching around for the soap so he could wash himself and get to bed quicker.

"Here," Phil said, placing the bar of soap in Dan's hand. "You get your body and I'll wash you hair." Phil squeezed a generous amount of soap into his hands, lathering it through Dan's hair as Dan washed his body. 

Dan's movements were slow and forced, barely able to reach all parts of his body. He was so tired, so . . .

"Dan," Phil's voice said, snapping Dan awake. "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Just . . . you can't sleep in the bath," he chuckled. "Let's dry you off and get you to bed." He reached in the tub, pulling Dan out and wrapping him in soft towels. He dried his hair so it wasn't dripping, and made sure all the water droplets were off his skin before setting him under the cotton covers, pulling them up to Dan's neck.

"Wh--what time is it?" Dan asked, just now remembering he started his punishment in the early afternoon.

"Nearly six in the evening," Phil replied. "Why?"

Shock coursed its way through Dan. "I was doing that for almost six hours!?" His voice was strained as he said each word.

"Hey, shh, don't freak out. Actually, it was less than that. I came to check on you, because I decided you had enough, but when I found you, you were gone. Blacked out, I guess. I don't know how long you were like that, but I let you finish one last time before turning it off and taking it out of you. By the way, you look so pretty when you come, Kitten. If I would have known that, i would have stopped my work and gotten you off, right there in my office. I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"And I'm sorry for touching myself," Dan replied, snuggling into his blanket.

"It's okay," Phil said, brushing a strand of hair away from Dan's face. "But we learned today. You learned what happens if you go against my rules, and I learned that when you're hard and the size of a large rock, I need to take care of that for you. You have a pretty cock, Kitten. Did you know that?"

"I do now," Dan mumbled into his pillow, smiling at Phil's words.

"Good. Get some rest. We'll take it easy tomorrow, yes?"

"Mmm," Dan mumbled, liking the sound of that. 

He drifted off into sleep in seconds, letting himself dream about the world that once was, for the second time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cock torture and rape I guess (of others, not d&p) and wine that makes you feel horny as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird chapter at the end, but whatever. This whole fic is a mess in itself

Dan was sure he woke up twenty-four hours later, but he didn't. He actually woke up at around two in the afternoon, and that wasn't by choice. Some lady had come in his room, disturbing his sleep, only because she claimed Phil made her do it. 

"He told me you need to wake up," she said when Dan rolled back over and grumbled something into his pillow. "Please. I don't want him to punish me for not doing what he asked of me."

For some reason, Dan bet that her punishment was nowhere near as terrible as the one he received yesterday, and that's only because she's not a companion or sex toy. She just works in the mansion, cleaning and doing other small tasks Phil asks of her. Dan would say he would take her punishment for her, but he really didn't want to go through what he did yesterday. It felt good, being so hard and coming a few times, but it left him broken and beat, and he was sore and hurt after the first few times yesterday. In fact, he still wasn't fully recovered. His lower half ached quite a bit, and his shoulders hurt to roll.

"Please, Dan," the woman said in a pleading tone.

"Fine," Dan grumbled, pulling the covers off and getting out of bed. The woman at the door squeaked, and Dan didn't understand why, until he looked down and remembered he was still naked, his cock hanging limp between his legs. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry!" she squealed, slamming her hand over her eyes. "I-I didn't know!"

"It's fine," Dan said, his voice a bit dead. "Just leave and let's pretend you didn't see anything, deal?"

"Deal," she said, nodding as she searched for the handle to shut the door. But before she got it closed, she said, "Mr. Lester wanted me to tell you to dress in a suit today. And leave your hair how it is." She slammed the door closed, leaving Dan to stand next to the bed, alone.

Damn it. He didn't mind wearing the suit, but did he really have to keep his curls? They were wild and unkempt, which didn't match the way a suit should be worn. But he would leave it as it is, because that's what Phil told him to do.

He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth, eyeing the straightener on the countertop. He gathered it up and shoved it back in the drawer he got it from, predicting that he wouldn't be allowed to use it again anytime soon. A shame, really, that such a wonderful tool had to be kept hidden in the bathroom drawer, unused. Maybe Phil would allow him to use it again someday.

Doubtful, Dan thought.

Browsing through his wardrobe, he grabbed a suit from the middle, a dark grey one, complete with a tie and matching shoes (which didn't seem to be there the last time he looked in the wardrobe) and put them on. He actually didn't know how to tie a tie, and was a bit embarrassed that he didn't know such a common skill. He was going to have to ask Phil for help, and he hoped he wouldn't be upset that Dan didn't know how to do it. He should understand, considering Dan's home life growing up wasn't full of skills and learning. It was full of commands and obedience.

Dan did, however, style his curls into a fringe to the left, making sure they all stayed in the same direction. He had to look somewhat decent while sporting a suit like this. Phil would understand. He wears suits everyday. 

It felt nice not having to walk on the cold marble floors for once as he descended down the stairs and to the dining room to get food. He hadn't eaten in nearly a day now, not getting a breakfast meal yesterday from enduring his punishment, and being to exhausted to even function afterwards. He had hoped there was food on it like there usually was, and he pushed opened the doors, he was greeted by not only food, but at least a dozen people.

All of their heads turned towards Dan, waiting. Their talking ceased as they looked him up and down, a few giving him dirty looks, while a few others whispered to each other about him. 

His heart hammered in his chest, and he was ready to just back out of the room and suffer without food for a while longer, until Phil's familiar voice sounded from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Dan, I wondered where you were."

Dan spun around, seeing Phil standing business like. He leaned against the door frame, hands in his suit pockets, and his hair carefully styled to the right of his face. He was in serious mode, which could only mean one thing. He wasn't Phil right now. He was Master.

"Sorry, Master. I wasn't left with specific instructions as to what to do when I tidied up." Dan was on full alert with the crowd behind him, but he tried his best to forget they were there, watching. It was a little difficult, do to the fact that people were scraping their dishes with forks and knives, and a select few were coughing, waiting for the scene in front of them to be done. 

"I didn't have any instructions, other than the ones Cassandra gave you, so it's quite alright," Phil said, pushing himself off the doorframe. "Before you attend this meeting with us, I want you to go to the kitchen and talk to Butch."

"Yes, Master," Dan said, bowing his head. God, he hoped this is what Phil wanted from him.

"Good. You have ten minutes to be back here, so scram."

Dan tried not to flinch at the last set of words. He went by Phil, leaving the dining room and expelling heavy breaths he kept in him the whole time. His chest heaved up and down, his heart beating rapidly. He had ten minutes-probably nine now-to find a kitchen he's never seen. Surely it couldn't be too far off from the dining room. It would be silly for it to be anywhere further. 

He walked down the hall along the dining room, pushing open doors and looking inside before scrambling to the next one, not finding what he was looking for. His time was dwindling and his stomach kept growling, and he was sure that if he didn't get food soon, he was going to slump to the ground and die. 

"Hey, you!" a voice whispered loudly, making Dan stop in his tracks. "Are you Dan?"

Dan slowly turned, searching for the voice. He spotted a small head poking around the corner of a door he passed, talking to him.

"Yeah?" Dan said, afraid to speak any louder than him.

"I'm Butch. Hurry, come here."

Dan did as he was told, rushing to the door Butch was sticking his head out of. The guy was quite short compared to Dan, with red hair and freckles. He wore a white apron covered in stains, and black shoes.

"Here," Butch said, shoving a plate at Dan. "Mr. Lester told me to give you this. You'd better scarf it down. You have to be back at the dining room in three minutes."

"Three minutes!? Are you kidding?" That wasn't nearly enough time to eat anything fully off this plate.

"Tick tock," Butch said, disappearing behind the door.

Without another thought, Dan shoved the delicate ham sandwich into his mouth, chomping on it like a cow. He continued eating things from the plate as he made his way back to the dining room, stopping before the grand doors. He had to be back in there, and he was sure Phil didn't want him taking the plate of food along with him, so he was forced to leave it. The only problem with that, was the fact that there was nowhere to set it. So he did what any stupid child would do, and shoved the remaining meal (and plate) into the nearest plant. Good thing Phil had many to choose from, or else Dan might be toast.

He finished swallowing his meal, and strode back into the dining room, head low. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, for Phil wouldn't like that. He just knew it.

"Dan," Phil said from the head of the table. "Come. You're to be by me today."

Dan made his way around the table, eyes trailed on the swirled marble as he found his place next to Phil. There was just one problem: no chairs. 

"Sit against the wall over there until you're needed, understood?"

"Yes, Master," Dan said, taking a seat on the cold, hard ground. He hoped this wasn't going to be a long meeting. Phil had told him they would take it slow today. Dan didn't know he meant this slow, or else he might have tried to pleasure himself again and get punished for something to do.

Okay, maybe not. That was a bit extreme, and Dan didn't know if his body could take a second day in a row of that.

Someone in the room whistled lowly, earning a few chuckles. "Damn, Lester. He's a cute one. How many times do you fuck him a week?"

A few people laughed and Dan's face heated up.

"I bet he's a screamer. He's got the looks of one."

"He's got the look of a baby," another said, earning more laughs. "Is that another freaky kink of yours, Lester? You like the young looking ones?"

Phil sighed, rolling his eyes, but smirking. "I haven't fucked him. Yet."

"Oh, is he dirty? Trying to clean him up a bit for ya?" one said.

"Nah, he's not dirty. Actually, he's never been dirty. He's pure." 

The room's laughter died down then, and whispered began to float around the room. One man, at the other end of the table, was watching Dan closely. His eyes raked over Dan's body as he sat cross legged on the floor, and he bit his lower lip. Dan looked away, staring straight ahead at Phil. He was the only person he needed to be looking at, anyways. No one else. 

"How'd you manage to find a pure? One so young, at that?" a man asked.

Phil shrugged. "Honestly, can't tell you. He probably was hidden all his life by un-complying parents."

Dan flinched. His parents weren't ones to not comply to the laws. They didn't hide him, per say, but they did manage to not tell a whole lot of people about him. He guessed they didn't want this kind of life for him. Understandable, really, but if they didn't want this for him, they should have just killed him when they had the chance. 

"The worst kind of law breakers," the same man said. "Without subs, where would we be?"

"We'd be locked away in our quarters, horny and masterbating," someone said, earning laughs from around the table. "We'd have no one to fuck or take control over. What a tragic life that would be." 

Dan had the sudden urge to lash out, and the thought alone terrified him. Why would he ever think that? Subs don't think like that. It's not how it works. But listening to a room full of doms saying how tragic their life would be without a toy to fuck, made Dan feel this unexplainable rage. They didn't know how hard it was to be born a sub. Doms got everything they wanted, when they wanted. If they wanted a good fuck, all they had to do was find a sub and make them do it. If they wanted to live wealthy and in the high life, they got it, because they made subs get them there. Subs were like slaves, except allowed a little more freedom. 

"Alright, alright," Phil said, calming everyone down. "Let's stop talking about my pet here and talk about what you came here for, shall we?"

Pet. Dan didn't miss the distinct word Phil used. Pet. Is that what Dan really was to Phil? His pet? 

"First thing's first," Phil began, clasping his hands together on the table, "let's talk about the market. Jackson, how many subs have your men caught this month?"

"Only two," he said, sneering. "They're getting harder and harder to find." 

"Tell me about it," a man opposite of the table said. "I haven't gotten a new one in two weeks! Where are they all going? To Bentley's operation?"

"Maybe," Phil said, rubbing his chin. "You know how he does his work. His men are like bloodhounds. They don't stop tracking until they get one." 

As Dan sat there, forced to listen to these men talk about how they capture subs off the street, he couldn't help but be a little sick to the stomach and be curious at the same time. If was obvious that these men belonged to Phil and his . . . operation, but what, exactly, was this operation? Dan knew it was taking subs to sell to doms, but Dan didn't know there were different groups of people out there taking them. He thought it was just one big operation, led by one guy. Dan briefly wondered what he would be doing now if he wasn't taken by one of Phil's men, and by one of Bentley's instead.

"Speaking of tracking," a man piped up, and Dan immediately noticed that it was Bryce. The man that brought him to Phil a few days ago. "I found the Clarence fellow that punched your sub there." He jerked his chin towards Dan, and all heads turned towards him. Dan had almost forgotten about his black eye, probably do to the fact that it had all pretty much begun to heal up. It was a little yellow now, but it blended in with his skin a lot better than the purple did.

"Where is he?" Phil asked, his tone more serious than it had been.

"In the van out front. I found him this morning and had to rush back here for the meeting. Didn't have time to do anything with him yet."

Phil smiled then, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was one full of pure evil. "Men, this meeting just got a whole lot more interesting."

The men around the table cheered at that, excited to see what was going to happen next.

"Bryce, bring Clarence inside. We're going to the fifth floor. Men, let's go." Phil scooted back in his chair, standing up with all the other men. Everyone began to file out, laughing heavily and talking in loud voices. But Dan didn't go with them. He stayed put on the floor, because he wasn't a part of the "men" group. He was a separate person and category, and had to wait until Phil addressed him as one.

"Dan?" Phil asked, pausing halfway down the table. "You coming?"

He nodded once, pushing himself off the floor and following Phil to the fifth floor. Dan had only experienced two of these rooms, both of which weren't to his liking. He was about to get a look at another room, and hoped this one wouldn't be as terrifying as the last.

Phil took a left at the top of the staircase, entering the second room on the right, letting all of his men trail in behind. Dan waited to go in last, and when he did, he caught a glimpse of Bryce hauling Clarence up the stairs. He rushed inside, not wanting to face Clarence again, and found a secluded spot in the corner of the room.

Bryce burst inside, Clarence thrown over his shoulder, and dropped the man straight on the ground. There was a loud crack from the marble, and Dan flinched while the others cheered.

"Tie him up!" Phil ordered, and more of the men joined in, helping to get Clarence into the straps the hung from the ceiling. He was suspended from the floor, his toes barely being able to graze the floor beneath him. His blindfold was ripped off and he growled, clearly angry at what was happening to him.

The room fell silent when Phil spoke. "I didn't plan for today to be a demonstration of what happens when you hurt an unclaimed and innocent sub, but that's just how it happened to be." He walked in slow circles around Clarence, looking at him up and down. "Before Dan was mine," Phil said, looking directly at Dan, "he was hit. Punched right in the face for no rhyme or reason, other than the fact that he was just there."

The men around the room hissed and ticked at the revelation. What Dan didn't understand, however, was how they can feel such hatred for a man who hurt a sub. Some doms hurt subs on purpose. If they were theirs to do that to. But what was so different about hitting an unclaimed one? It was still abusive and still wrong. Why didn't they see that? 

Dan shoved his thoughts away, curling up in the corner and listening like the other men. 

"I say we give him a lesson and show him what happens if he goes against the law again." Phil stopped in front of Clarence, smirking at him. "Strip him."

The men rushed to Clarence, ripping off his clothes like he was a sub about the get fucked hard. It took only seconds for him to be completely naked down to his cock, and the men laughed at him.

"So small," one laughed.

"Perhaps that's why he let his anger out on your sub, Lester," another said. "He can't get any good action with his subs."

The room roared with laughter, causing Clarence to kick at them with his legs.

"Get the spreader bar!" Phil hollered. "We can't have him moving for this. Unless he wants his dick split open." 

Someone grabbed the so called spreader bar, while two others held Clarence's legs apart and waited for the spreader bar to be attached appropriately. Clarence still tried to fight them off, as most doms would do, but he just wasn't strong enough. The bar was strapped to him now, his legs spread as far as they could go in it, with his cock hanging freely between them. 

Dan's breathing quickened, knowing good and well he wasn't about to like what was going to happen.

"Now," Phil said, still keeping his evil smile on his lips. "We can do one of two things. I can use a sound I have over there, and insert it into your cock, or I can let my men here do whatever they want to you. Kind of like a roleplaying game where you're the sub and they're your owners. I'd choose wisely. One option will hurt more than the other."

"I don't want your disgusting men touching me," Clarence spat. 

"So you choose the sound then?" Phil said, clicking his tongue. "I personally would have chose the latter, but since you want pain, that's what you'll get." Phil walked over to a nearby table, grabbing one of the sounds he was talking about. It was long and silver with a ball at the end, and Dan wasn't sure what it did. Phil had said it went inside of his cock, but surely that ball couldn't fit . . . in his head. It was too big.

Phil was just about to press the sound to Clarence's limp dick, when he stopped and looked over at Dan. "Actually, let's make this a little harder for you. Dan, get over here."

Not wanting to comply, but doing so anyways, he stood up and walked slowly over to Phil, not saying a word. He was hoping he didn't have to put the sound in Clarence, mostly because he didn't know how. And he didn't like the idea of hurting him. Sure, he was pissed when he got punched for no reason. But it wasn't his place to fight back or punish him. That's not what subs did. 

"Make him hard, Dan," Phil instructed, tapping Clarence lightly on his cock with his sound. 

"Don't let that filthy sub touch me!" Clarence tried to struggle, but the spreader bar and restraints didn't allow him to do so.

"Shut up!" Phil snapped. "Dan, make him hard. Now."

Dan wasn't a hundred percent sure how to do that, but he had to try his best. Grabbing Clarence's cock, he began to pump it slowly, unsure of his movements. He could feel it warming up beneath his fingers, slowly beginning to throb from being pumped. Clarence let out a moan, followed by a growl. Dan stopped when he did that, but Phil yelled at him to keep going. So Dan did. He pumped his cock harder now, using his other hand to fondle Clarence's balls. Clarence let out another moan, angry at himself for doing so, but he couldn't help it. It was an involuntary action for him right now.

After only three minutes of pumping his cock and playing with his balls, Clarence was hard and ready. If Dan kept going, he was sure Clarence was going to come all over his hand. 

"That's good, Dan. Go have a seat."

"Yes, Master," Dan said, thankful he didn't have to keep touching Clarence. He went back to the corner, sliding down the wall to sit, but let out a small yelp when he hit the floor. Dan was unaware that he was hard himself, but now that he felt it, he could feel the tightness in his pants and underwear. He tried to cover it with his hands, but made sure not to touch it even the slightest. Touching it meant punishment. 

"Great. I bet you want to come, don't you, Clarence?" Phil asked, teasing his cock even more.

"Fuck yo-yes! Oh, God! It's right there. Right fucking there!" he panted, unable to finish what Dan had started. 

"Too bad you won't get there," Phil said, inserting the sound into Clarence's hard cock.

Clarence screamed at the top of his lungs from the pain, and Dan covered his ears to try and muffle it. A few men in the room did the same, scrunching up their faces at the sounds Clarence let rip from his throat. The only one who wasn't affected, so it seemed, was Phil. He just kept pushing the sound in and out, listening to Clarence scream from pain. 

"This is why you don't fucking touch innocents," Phil hissed, pushing the sound in further. "Especially ones that are mine now." 

Phil kept going and Clarence kept screaming, and Dan wasn't sure how much longer he could endure this. This was almost as bad as his own punishment, if not worse. He had hoped and prayed to whatever God above that Phil didn't do this to Dan. He didn't think he would be able to handle it. It looked more painful than pleasurable. 

After a few more minutes, Phil pulled the sound completely out, setting it back on the table. The only sound that filled the room was Clarence's heavy pants. Even the men in the room were as silent as a mouse as they waited for Phil to speak up.

"Let this be a lesson," Phil said, addressing everyone in the room now. "Touch my sub, and this is what greets you."

The men murmured, most likely agreeing to never even so much as look at Dan. 

Phil caught Dan's eye, nodding his head once. He looked away, telling his men to get him down and take him back to the dump he was found in. They did as he said, and Dan watched Phil leave the room, his hands balled up into fists.

Today was not an easy day. Despite what Phil had told him yesterday. 

***  
Dan had not seen Phil for the following hours. He went back to his room, dressing in something more casual since the businessmen had all left, so Dan thought it was okay to put on casual wear. He was never told to keep it on all day, anyways.

He sat on his neatly made bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to make shapes out of the swirling patterns. He was able to spot a dog and a ballerina, but had a bit of a difficult time trying to form other shapes.

He was just about to connect the lines to find a face of a cat, when there was a loud knock at the door, followed by Phil pushing it open. "Hey, Kitten."

Dan sat up straight, offering Phil a small smile. "Hi," he whispered.

Phil shut the door behind him, padding over to where Dan sat, and climbing on the bed next to him. Dan noticed he wasn't wearing his suit either anymore, but a dark green t-shirt and sweatpants. He also wore mismatching socks, which Dan found oddly endearing.

"Cuddle with me?" Phil lied down, resting his head on one of the pillows as Dan snuggled up against his chest, closing his eyes and listening to Phil's breathing. "I'm sorry I made you watch that today. But I needed everyone to know what happens if they lay a finger on you. And I figured you would want to know what happens to them anyway, so now you know." He gently combed his fingers through Dan's hair, gliding his fingers down the back of Dan's neck, making him shiver. Phil chuckled. "Feel nice, Kitten?"

"Mmm," Dan said, pressing closer into Phil.

Phil pressed his lips to Dan's temple, saying, "I actually came in here to talk to you about the rest of our week."

Dan moved his head so he was eye level with Phil. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, there's still quite a few things I have left to do with you before I make you mine in every way. And I plan on making you mine this weekend."

This weekend!? That was only days away. Not even a full week. Dan hadn't been here that long, and Phil was already ready to take Dan? "Oh," Dan forced himself to say. 

"Yeah," Phil breathed out. "I want to have the best time with you. I want to know what you like the best so I can make you feel pleasure like you've never felt before. Does that sound good?"

Dan was momentarily distracted by the warm breath that tickled his ear, making him shiver against Phil's body. He was so warm, so lovely, Dan wondered how he could never want to be is. He wasn't mean or too demanding. He was slow and steady and everything he could ever want, really. He should consider his life blessed that he wasn't taken by the rival operation. He was lucky enough to meet Phil and be owned by him.

Phil nibbled on his ear, and Dan's mouth hung open, pushing in closer and closer for more. Phil let out a strangled moan, his hand finding his way down Dan's body and to the bulge in his pants. He palmed him through his pajamas, biting at his ear and working his way down to Dan's neck. He sucked on the skin, kissing him and licking it like he was a sugar cane. So sweet and addicting, he wanted more and more.

Dan grew harder as Phil palmed him, moaning with each heavy press. Phil used his other hand and trailed up Dan's shirt, slowly rubbing his finger over Dan's nipple, which caused him to moan a little louder.

"You like that, Kitten?" Phil mumbled into Dan's neck, laughing as Dan let out another breathy moan. "You're so hard for me. You feel so good, Kitten." 

Dan arched his back, trying to find the waistband of his pants because he wanted them off. Needed them off. He wanted Phil to touch all of him with his bare hands and make him feel good.

"No, Kitten," Phil said, stopping Dan from pulling down his pants. "I came here to talk to you and this is what you do?" He giggled, removing his hand from Dan's pulsing cock, but still rubbing circles around Dan's nipple. "I should punish you for seducing me so easily." 

Dan swallowed, wanting anything but what he got yesterday. 

"Don't worry, Kitten. I won't punish you. It's not your fault that you're so damn cute and soft." He kissed Dan's neck again, sucking on it hard, making Dan arch and make a noise of pleasure. He was sure there would be a large, purple mark there tomorrow, showing everyone what Phil had done. "You need food, Kitten. You're stomach has been growling all day." Phil slid off of him, grabbing Dan's wrist and pulling him out of bed. 

They made their way downstairs, Dan still hard in his pants, but he ignored the sensation since all he could think about was food. He hadn't eaten since that sandwich this afternoon, and even that was barely filling. 

In the dining room, there was roasted chicken, along with green beans, macaroni, and chips. Dan grabbed all that would fit on his plate, scarfing down the food and forgetting to wash it down with water. He hadn't realized just how hungry he had been all these hours.

Phil didn't eat, however. He just sat across from Dan, hands folded together, as he watched him eat. The smile on his face never left and the sparkle in his eyes would have been alarming to Dan if he was paying attention. But the food just tasted so good, he couldn't think of anything else.

After eating two helpings of everything on the table, Dan leaned back in his chair, stuffed from the delicious food. He rested a hand on his bloated stomach, rubbing it lightly to soothe the ache. Perhaps he shouldn't have eaten that much. 

"Are you thirsty?" Phil asked, raising a brow. "You had no water or wine. I don't know how you ate without any," he laughed. "Here, let me get you some wine." He got up, making his way across the dining room and into the cupboard across the room. "Hmm. I'll let you have some of my special wine," he said, pulling out a large, red bottle. "This is some of my favorite, but I'll let you have as much as you want. I can always get another bottle." He set it down on the table, removing the cork and pouring a wine glass, not half full, but completely full, of red wine. He set the bottle back on the table, sliding back into his chair. "Drink up."

Dan did as he was told, gripping the glass by the stem and taking a sip. The red liquid poured its way down his throat, hitting his stomach with a weird explosion. He could almost feel the wine bursting in various directions as it went inside of him. It was an odd, but nice feeling, leaving Dan wanting more. He took another sip, and then another, before fully chugging the glass and setting it back down on the table with a clank. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath after chugging the whole glass. Man, he was really thirsty. 

"Do you like it?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded. "It's good. So good. I want more." He grabbed the bottle, pouring himself another full glass. 

"Um, Dan, maybe you shouldn't drink another full glass," Phil said, dropping the pet name. So he was serious now. But why? Dan could handle a bit of alcohol. He wasn't some lightweight who had never touched any. 

"I'm good," Dan said, chugging another full glass and setting it back down with a loud clank. 

"Dan, I'm serious," Phil said, widening his eyes. "That wine is-"

"Special, I know. That's what you said. You said I could have as much as I wanted." And yes, that's all he wanted. More. His body told him to drink the rest, to give into the craving. All he wanted was more, more, more. More wine. More food. More everything.

"I know that's what I said, but I didn't expect you to drink so mu-Dan! No!" Phil reached for the bottle, but not before Dan could down the last of its contents, drinking it dry. "Dan, you're bad! I told you no."

"But why, Phil? It's so good," he said, sounding a bit tipsy. "It feels so nice. I can feel it swirling through my body. Oh, Phil, please tell me you have more! I need it."

Phil scoffed. "You most certainly do not need it."

"I need something," Dan whined in a childish tone. He felt it then-the odd shift of his body. The wine was making its way through him, but it was doing something to him. Changing him and his thoughts. He was still there, present in his own mind, but the wine was taking ahold of him, making him want. That's all it was doing. Making him want. He didn't know what it was that he wanted, not until he caught Phil's stunning blue eyes and felt his pants get suddenly smaller. And not small as in just the crotch area, but fully small. They didn't fit. around him anymore. The waistband was far too tight and he cried out from the fabric digging into his skin. How did he even manage to get them on earlier this evening. 

"Uh, Dan?" Phil asked worriedly, looking Dan up and down. 

"I want you," Dan choked out, suddenly out of breath. He hadn't even been doing anything but sitting. How could he be so out of breath from sitting?! "Oh, God. Don't wait until this weekend. Please, fuck me now." Dan launched out of his chair and onto the table, shoving all the food off the table and on to the floor. "Phil, fuck me." He grabbed Phil by the collar, pulling him onto the table and on top of him. 

"Dan!" Phil scolded, flicking his nose. "Bad! No!"

"Please, Phil! It hurts!" His pants were getting tighter and tighter, and he ached to take them off. He needed them off. He huffed out his breaths, barely able to keep up with them. His heart beat so fast, it was near the point of giving out. 

"What hurts?" Phil asked. "Dan, talk to me! What. Hurts?" 

Dan let out a scream of pleasure, taking matters into his own hands. He reached down, grabbing his large cock and holding it through his pants.The outline of it was clear as day, and he looked at it, watching it grow by the second. He stroked it hard, and it felt so good. He moaned and moaned, his toes curling and his back arching. All he wanted was for Phil to touch him. Suck him. Fuck him. He wanted to feel full and heavy, like more than gravity was keeping him to the earth.

"I said no touching!" Phil growled, ripping Dan's hands away from his ever growing cock. "You're not very good at listening, are you? You have disobeyed me three times in the past few days. I told you to stop drinking the wine, because look at what it's done to you. Dan, I wasn't sure how much you needed to feel good, but you took too much." 

"Fix it!" Dan moaned. "Please, it feels so good but it hurts so bad!" 

"The only way to fix it quickly is if I fuck you. And I'm not doing that." Phil sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is your punishment. You have to ride it out until it quits itself."

Dan's eyes widened. He rather have Phil stick the sound up his cock than endure this for the next few hours. Or however long alcohol stayed in the body for. There was no way he could survive this. How could Phil be so mean?

"You're mean!" Dan said, pursing his lips.

Phil leaned closer, his teeth grazing Dan's earlobe. "Good."

Dan growled, reaching down and trying to shove his pants off. He felt the zipper slide down earlier, and it was only a matter of time before his cock burst through the open hole. It was hard to get them off now that they were so tight, but he managed, taking his underwear along with it and letting his massive cock free. It was bigger than normal, and he had the wine to thank for that. Dan had been hard a few times this week, but it had been nothing close to this scale. This was monstrous and unnatural. And it turned him on even more just looking at it. 

He gripped it with both hands, pumping it up and down faster than normal. He could feel himself getting ready to come. He was so close, so ready to let it all go, when his hands were torn away from him and his body was dragged off the table. 

"Not on my table," Phil said harshly, dragging Dan out into the entryway. 

Dan dropped to the floor like a dog, scooting himself along the floor and creating friction. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted, and he grabbed himself and began jerking again.

Phil just stood there and watched, unsure of what to do. He wasn't going to fuck Dan. It wouldn't be as pleasurable for either of them. But he had never seen someone drink so much wine before. Usually one glass of the stuff worked just fine and only made them feel a little horny. This was a new scale of horny. He shouldn't have let Dan drink the whole bottle. He told him to stop, and he expected Dan to stop, but he didn't. He drunk the whole thing dry and now he was paying for it. 

He thought this was a good enough punishment for Dan. Phil knew what it felt like after drinking one glassful, and not having anyone there to help you with orgasm and make you scream, sucked. It was really not fun at all. It was actually quite a bit of torture, not being able to fuck something.

Dan was humping a decorative pillow from the sofa nearby, moaning and grunting as he created friction. He was getting close again, ready to let it all loose. He wanted it all out. If Phil wasn't going to fuck him, then he was going to fix the matter himself. He threw the pillow aside, crawling back on the floor and pumping his cock hard and fast, rubbing his thumb over his slit. He was ready. The orgasm of a lifetime was just about to happen.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Dan let it go. White streamed from his pulsing cock, and he screamed and moaned on the floor. It went all over his legs and all over the bottom of his shirt as he writhered around on the floor and just kept coming. It wouldn't stop. It kept streaming out, covering his legs and shirt and the floor, and he moaned as it all came out, feeling better than he ever had in his life. He felt so good. So high. He thought he might die from the amount of come that just kept streaming from his cock.

It took minutes to be done. Dan wasn't sure how long those minutes were, but Phil was sure to tell him he stood watch for twenty of them. 

Dan was out of breath, his heart barely able to pump at its current speed. His body was limp on the hard floor, his fingers and toes still curled. His body shook and he kept moaning, despite his cock shrinking back to its normal size and going limp. He just kept feeling waves of pleasure spread through his body, making him shake and sigh and moan. 

He realized, shortly after the third wave, that he was still having orgasms. They were small and not as grand as the first, but his body still needed to get them out. He shook and shook until he blacked out, feeling nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> punishments x2 and a little bit of fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lacking update. I slaved my weekend away at work, but now it's time to get kinky again!

Each night seemed to end up with Dan passing out, and each morning seemed to begin in his giant bed. But on this morning, however, things were a hell of a lot different. 

Dan woke up in a cage. Not a cage where he could stand up fully like the ones they have in strip clubs, no, but a cage made specifically for animals. 

He was well aware of the collar strapped to his neck and the ears attached to his head, as well as the tail that was currently rammed up his ass. But they were different than the cat costume he wore a few days ago. This collar wasn't blue with a shiny, gold tag on it. It was black with injuring spikes, with a silver tag hanging down the front. The ears didn't sit atop of his head, either. They were attached to his human ears, dangling slightly passed his lobes. As for the tail, it was sort of long, but a lot wider and shorter than the cat tail. It didn't take him long to realize he was dressed up as a dog today. And was even shoved in a cage to set the scene.

Dan whimpered, his bones aching from being curled up in such an uncomfy position for so long. His bare skin pressed into the metal bars, leaving imprints, and he let out a soft whimper again. Just like an actual dog, he supposed.

"Is the puppy awake?" a familiar voice said, coming into view. The room was dark and Dan couldn't see, but he would never mistake his owner Phil Lester for someone else. He leaned down, getting eye level with the cage. "Yes, he is. Good morning, puppy. Do you have to go out?" 

Dan knew he wasn't allowed to speak, so he barked quietly, nodding his head. 

"Let's go out then." Phil unlocked the cage, attaching a leash to Dan's collar and dragging him along.

Dan walked behind him on all fours, keeping his head low. He was well aware of the people that passed by in the mansion on their way out the door, and he had never felt more humiliated in his life. His cheeks were red and his heart was pounding as Phil opened the front door, revealing the downpour the sky was letting out today.

"You know, you were very bad last night," Phil said, looking at the yard before him. "I'm not letting what you did go without punishment. You were behaving like an animal last night. Like a dog, humping my pillows and panting. You even dragged yourself across my floor." 

Dan ducked his head down low, not wanting to think about his behavior last night. He agreed that it was wild and uncalled for, but he blamed Phil. He shouldn't have given him that special wine, and he most certainly should not have let him drink the whole bottle. But Dan supposed he should have listened to Phil when he told him to stop drinking it. 

"I have a very busy work day today, and don't have time to tend to you," Phil said. "I don't want you getting into things you're not supposed to, so you're going to spend the day outside."

Dan flinched. Was he serious? It was pouring and storming outside! Dan was afraid of loud thunder and lightning strikes. Phil couldn't leave him out here! He could die! 

Phil descended the front steps, yanking Dan along by his leash. The rain was cold and unrelenting as it pelted Dan's skin, making him whimper. 

"Hush, puppy. I don't want to hear you cry or howl out here, got it? My office is right there, so I can see you if you do anything bad." Phil tied the leash around the tree, making sure the knot was secured tight. The tree offered little shelter from the elements, as Dan was still getting soaked by the rainfall. "I'll come out and feed you later. I hope you take this time to realize how bad you have been to me." Phil shook his head and walked away, leaving Dan out in the pouring rain.

Dan huddled up against the tree, shivering and balling up to keep warm. His teeth chattered together as he watched Phil through the window, whimpering. He wanted inside. It was far too cold out here for anyone, humans included, even if they were clothed. Dan wasn't clothed, much like the time he wore his cat costume, but he was inside and had the warmth of the electric blanket. All he wanted was to feel that again, or feel the cotton bed covers or even Phil's arms around him, making him warm. He cried for warmth, keeping all sounds low and to a minimum so Phil wouldn't hear.

He caught Phil's eyes a few times as he worked, but other than that, Phil didn't acknowledge him. He kept typing away on the damn computer of his, ignoring Dan. 

For a second, Dan thought about what might happen if he tried to run away. He could very easily take the leash off and run, or he could leave his collar behind altogether. Though Phil liked to pretend Dan was a helpless animal, he, in fact, was not. He still had thumbs and two legs. He could run away from here and never look back. But something inside him said that was a very, very bad idea. Phil wasn't really mean by dom standards, but Dan also hadn't done anything too terrible. Running away would be monumental. He's heard of subs who tried, all of them failing. They got caught one way or another, and got dragged back to their owners for punishment. Dan didn't even want to think of what Phil might do to him if he ran away.

The bark from the tree dug into his back, creating scratches along his skin. Thunder cracked and he jumped, the bark digging into his back more and more. Tears streamed down his face, and he oh so wished he could go back inside. He was such a bad sub. He didn't follow rules and obey his master. He was bad, bad, bad. A bad dog, he thought. Phil had every right to tie him up out here and leave him in the cold. Dan was bad. This is what he deserved.

"Puppy?" Phil's voice called from behind him, startling him. Phil rested his hand on Dan's side, rubbing it soothingly. "Did you learn your lesson?"

Dan cried, nodding his head up and down rapidly. His teeth were still chattering and his body was still shaking as the rain poured over him, coating his skin.

"As long as you're not lying to me, I'll let you be done early. You can come in my office and sit in front of the fireplace, okay?"

Dan whimpered, uncurling his body the best he could. Phil helped him up, untying the leash from the tree and picking up Dan to carry him inside. He took Dan into his office, setting him down on a plush carpet in front of the fireplace. 

"Let me get you a blanket," he said, walking to the nearest cupboard and pulling one out. It was white and soft, and he threw it over Dan's shaking body, tucking it under his limbs. "I guess you can be Dan again. Or kitten. Whichever you're in the mood for." He looked at Dan expectantly. 

He was giving Dan . . . options? That's not how things are. Dan isn't supposed to choose what he wanted to do. He's a sub for a reason. Maybe this was a trick. Maybe Phil wanted to see how well he listened to Phil's rules from day one. 

"Dan, I'm serious. You can pick. I don't really know what I'm in the mood for today, if I'm being quite honest. Work is taking its toll on me and I'm tired. I also didn't expect having a companion to be so . . . time consuming. Constantly I'm worrying about you and wondering what to do with you. It's like having a kid and not being able to watch him to make sure he's okay all day."

Dan sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped securely around him. He reached around, grabbing his tail and pulling it out slowly. He cried out at the pain when it popped out, his bum feeling sore. He kept the ears and collar on, however. "You don't have to worry about me," Dan said, breaking his puppy character. "I can deal for a while on my own." Though he might get lonely, he understood that Phil had a job to do. He was there to offer Phil comfort and services when he needed it. Not the other way around. 

Phil smiled, ruffling his hand through Dan's wet hair. "But I can't trust you, Kitten. The last time I let you go on your own, you broke the rules."

"And I learned my lesson," Dan stated. "I don't want to be punished again. It's not fun." Not after the first time it happens, anyway.

"I'm glad you don't want to be punished, but what if you break my rules again and I'm not there to catch you? Hmm? Then you'll think it's okay to do that all the time." 

Dan shook his head. "I don't want to risk it."

Phil leaned in, pecking Dan on the lips. "You're so sweet, Kitten. You know that?"

"I do now," Dan said, remembering those exact words that he said when Phil told him he was pretty. He chuckled at the memory.

Phil pulled away, shock written across his face. "Do that again."

"What?"

"Laugh. Do it again. I want to hear it better this time," Phil said in a bossy tone.

Dan laughed shyly, his face heating up. He couldn't just laugh and make it sound real. Phil should know that.

"That wasn't how it sounded. How can I make you laugh?" Phil asked, placing a finger to his lips in thought. "I know!" He snapped his fingers before lunging them at Dan, tickling his stomach.

"Wha-Phil! Stop!" he screeched, trying to get away from Phil's fingers. "That tickles, quit!" He giggled like a child, earning an honest smile from Phil, whose tongue poked out between his teeth as he laughed with Dan. 

Phil stopped, letting Dan catch his breath as he quit laughing. The smile lingered on his lips, however, and that's when Phil noticed the two dimples on his cheeks. "If I knew how soft and squishy your face was when you laughed, I would have tickled you sooner," Phil admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's two lessons you've learned now," Dan said softly, touching his hand to Phil's cheek. 

Phil placed his hand over Dan's, holding his cold palm to his face. He leaned into Dan's touch, wanting to take some of the cold away from him. "I guess so." He smiled, scooting closer to Dan and pulling him into a hug. They sat in front of the fireplace like that for a while, sharing body heat and listening to each other's heartbeats. "I like you, Dan. I can't wait to make you mine."

And honestly, Dan couldn't hardly wait, either. After the rough week he's had, he remembered all the pleasure he felt along with it. If Phil could give him only pleasure and not pain this weekend, then he was so ready to be his. "Me too," Dan admitted quietly, squeezing Phil tighter. 

"I have to get back to work," Phil said, pulling away from his embrace. "You can go find something to do, or you can stay here. The choice is yours. I'm trusting you." 

Dan nodded. "I'm going to shower." After sitting in the mud and soaking rain for a few hours, he felt gross. And he wasn't even slightly aroused, so he shouldn't have the urge to break Phil's rules again. Even if he did get hard out of nowhere, he would go to Phil first and ask for help like last time. Phil said he would help him, so hopefully that's what he would do if the situation rose again.

"Okay," Phil said, standing up. "If you need anything, come to me, alright? And I do mean anything."

"Got it," Dan said, letting Phil help him up. He kept the blanket wrapped tightly around him, grabbing the buttplug from the floor so he could put it back upstairs. He was going to shower first, and then look around and see what else Phil had in this mansion. Dan had really only experienced three out of the five floors, so there was still a lot to see. 

He made his way to his bedroom, taking off the dog ears and collar he still had on, setting them on the bed along with the tail. He'd return it all soon, just after he was done with his shower. 

It was the first time he ad used the shower, being that he's only used the tub a few times. But the feeling of the water slowly trickling out the shower head made Dan feel so relaxed. His muscles loosened up as the steam rose around him, making it hard to see the rest of the bathroom. But it felt so nice to be able to relax after the week he's had. He didn't realize just how stressed out he was. This shower was definitely a good reliever for him.

After lingering in the hot shower for nearly forty-five minutes, Dan decided that it was time to dry off and wander around the mansion, seeing what else Phil had here. Dan put on a t-shirt and long, silky pants, gathering up the dog costume and taking it back upstairs. 

When he entered the costume room, the memory of his first day hit him like a rogue wave, making him remember what it felt like to have something rammed up him for the first time. He didn't care for the buttplug, and he still wasn't a fan of it now, but if Phil told him to wear one, he would. 

Dan found where the costume belonged and set it back on the table neatly. He wandered around the room, looking at all the other things Phil had to cosplay as. There weren't as many as Dan originally thought. There were, of course, the dog and cat costume, but there was also a few that Dan wasn't even sure what they were. There was one, however, that made him shiver at the thought of wearing it. It was a full leather suit, with crisscrossing straps on the back, and it just looked plain uncomfortable. It had to be a costume for rough and kinky sex. There would be no other reason to wear it. 

There were also feminine looking outfits, one with pink lace panties and a small dress. Dan was glad he didn't have to wear that one, either. Pink wasn't for him. And neither were dresses or lace panties.

He didn't like any of the other costumes, and hoped that Phil would allow him to stick with only the animal ones as they were simple to put on, and Dan had already played in both of them. 

Leaving the room, he went straight across the hall to see what the other room had. There was nothing to it, only a double bed and a chest at the end of it. Dan almost went inside to see what was in the chest, but decided he didn't want to know.

Dan walked around a bit, looking into rooms and finding close to nothing. He was feeling a bit sluggish, trudging around the house in his loose shirt and pants. He sniffled a few times, catching heavy whiffs of his lavender soap. Dan had noticed that, for whatever reason, all the soaps and shampoos were named after scents of flowers or fruits. Phil must like that kind of stuff, which is why all bathrooms were filled with it. 

As Dan wandered the halls, he found himself on the second floor. A floor he's never really been on, other than to go up to his room on the third one. He didn't know what this floor contained, and he wasn't about to find out. 

"What are you doing?" a female voice hissed quietly. "No one is allowed to roam on the second floor."

Dan turned around, noting that it was the girl who accidentally saw him naked and hard the other day. A blush spread across his cheeks, must like the girl in front of him did. He cleared his throat, trying to push the memory away. "Why can't I be on this floor?" 

"This is Mr. Lester's floor. No one is allowed on it." 

"You're on it," Dan said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, but that's because he assigned me to watch it during the day. So really, only me and him are allowed on this floor." 

Dan thought that didn't make much sense, but who was he to argue? She wasn't a dom, so really he could argue back if he wanted, but he rather not make enemies out of Phil's other staff members. Somehow, he didn't think that would go over to well with Phil. No one messed with his subs, that much was clear. "Oh, well, I'll be going then," Dan said, turning on his heel to head down the stairs. 

The girl said nothing as Dan descended to the first floor.

Dan shivered, but it was odd because he didn't feel too cold. His skin actually felt a little warm, but his insides felt cold. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he thought that maybe a nice nap in front of Phil's fireplace would sooth whatever it was he was feeling right now. So he made his way back to Phil's office, knocking on the door before opening it.

Phil was at his desk, still focused on his computer. He had on a pair of thick-framed glasses, and his tongue poked out slightly though his pressed lips. He was deep in concentration, that was, until he noticed Dan at the door. "Oh, Dan. What are you doing back so soon?"

So soon? Dan thought. It's been at least two hours. What could Phil be doing that was so important, he lost track of time? "I, uh, I'm feeling a bit chilly, so I thought I'd come back here and lay in front of the fireplace and keep you some quiet company." Because, sometimes, the mere presence of someone was enough to keep you from going insane. 

"Oh," Phil said, his attention perking up. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm just a little bored," he finally admitted. There wasn't much for him to do around here, and there weren't very many people for him to interact with. Even if there were, he wasn't sure he'd talk to them, anyways. He wasn't great at socializing, and he wouldn't want to say or do anything that might tick Phil off.

"I'm sorry, Kitten," Phil said with a sigh. "Maybe I'll take an early weekend tomorrow? We can start our weekend plans early?"

Dan nodded, not wanting to disagree. He hadn't been on a high today-not after he had that strange wine last night-so he wasn't feeling particularly aroused. Right now, the thought of Phil making Dan his, made him a little uncomfortable. He thought of having Phil inside of him, and he shivered. Any other day this week, however, the thought of Phil inside him, filling him up and making him scream and moan and come with intense pleasure, was something he could hardly wait for. But right now . . . shit. He was thinking about it, which naturally made his cock grow a little. He needed to stop. He wasn't in the mood to feel this way. He couldn't be some horny fuck all day. Dan was also there for companionship, a thought he often forgot about. And right now, Phil seemed like he could use a little company. Not a young boy who was horny and couldn't control himself. 

So forgetting about the growing member in his pants, Dan lied down on the plush rug in front of the fireplace. curling into a small ball. "Whatever you want, Phil," Dan said, smiling softly. "Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"You're a good kitten." Phil smiled back at him, staring at Dan before looking back at his computer and typing away.

Dan listened to the sound of the keys and the crackling fireplace, his eyes getting heavier and heavier until he drifted off into a light sleep. He could still hear the world around him, so he wasn't fully gone. Not yet, anyway. He still shivered every now and then, not understanding how he could be so cold while sitting in front of something so hot. 

After a while, Dan felt a hand press to his now dry hair, fingers gently brushing through it. "Kitten," a voice said gently, waking Dan from his nap. "You look cute curled up in a little ball like this on my office floor, but I think you need to sleep in an actual bed." 

"Not . . . tired," Dan said sleepily, yawning at he snuggled closer into himself.

Phil chuckled, still playing with Dan's hair. "I think you are. You get sleepy a lot. Do you feel okay?"

"M'fine." Dan's words slurred, letting Phil know that, no, he wasn't fully fine. 

"Maybe I should take you to a doctor? See why you're always so tired? I don't want you falling asleep on me this weekend when we're trying to have some fun. That wouldn't be an enjoyable experience at all. Well, for you, anyway. And I want you to feel just as good as me."

Dan mumbled something, opening his eyes to be greeted by Phil's blue ones. He was soft and happy now, which was a much better look than the one he always sported behind his desk during business hours. "It's just this week. A lot is going on and I'm still adjusting to my new life." Which was mostly true. All of this was new to Dan. All his life, he had lived with his parents and siblings, only to be taken away from all of that this past weekend. Everything he had ever known was ripped away from him unexpectedly, so surely it was understandable to be a bit messed up on some things.

"Okay," Phil said, not fully believing it. "But if this continues, I'm taking you to see someone. It's not healthy to black out and sleep so much."

"I'm hardly to blame for blacking out," Dan pouted, sticking out his lip.

Phil smiled, laughing to himself. "Actually, you can only blame yourself. None of that would have happened if you listened to me in the first place."

"You could have fixed the problem that morning, but you didn't want to," Dan said.

Phil's brows rose, giving Dan a look. "Kitten, watch it. I'm still in charge here."

Dan recoiled, curling into himself. "I'm sorry, Phil." 

"It's okay, Kitten. I forgive you. And I told you last time I would help you out if the situation happened again, yes?"

"Yes, you did," Dan said. At the moment, he wished he was feeling that way again so Phil would help him. He wanted to feel good. He didn't want to feel cold and tired anymore. 

Phil grinned, leaning closer to Dan's ear. "Maybe you can feel like that again soon for me. I've been wanting to see your pretty cock ever since I brought you back inside this morning. It's not nearly as cute as a dog. But as my kitten . . ." 

Suddenly, Dan felt a heavy pressure on his pants, only to notice that it was Phil's hand. He began to slowly palm Dan through his pants, letting him get worked up. 

"My kitten is so pretty," Phil practically cooed. "He's so soft and so squishy." He pressed a finger into Dan's dimple, lightly tracing circles around it. "Even when he's hard, he's still so cute. The way his face twists from the feeling. Yes, it's so cute."

Dan grew harder as Phil kept palming him, and he didn't even try to control himself. It was evident Phil wanted him to get hard for him, so he complied, letting Phil touch him through his pants and talk to him. A soft moan escaped his lips as Phil pressed harder. 

"I bet this rock I'm feeling is a lot harder when it's not covered in fabric," Phil teased, tugging at the waistband to Dan's pants.

"I bet it is too," Dan choked out, grabbing the other side of his pants to help Phil pull them down, but Phil stopped him.

"Not so fast, Kitten. I want to take it nice and slow. I want to have time to take in every inch of you." 

Dan moaned again, feeling Phil's cool breath tickle his ear. He shivered, not from the cold, but from the way Phil sounded. His voice was so deep and seductive, and it was really turning Dan on. He was sure that if Phil kept talking, he might be able to come alone from that. God, he was weak. 

Phil chuckled, slowly pulling Dan's pants down as he pressed his lips against Dan's, kissing him slowly. He pushed his tongue inside Dan's mouth, tracing the inside and feeling how he felt. 

Dan pushed back, their tongues fighting over one another. Dan wanted to feel the inside of Phil's mouth. He wanted to know if he tasted as cool as it felt. But Phil wouldn't let him get that far. He kept pushing his inside Dan's, feeling him. Craving him. 

Their kiss intensified, and soon Phil was lying on top of Dan, almost humping him as he moved up and down, still pulling Dan's pants lower and lower until he felt the hardness of Dan's cock touch his lower stomach. 

Phil pulled away, leaving Dan gasping for breaths. Phil only smiled, not seeming even the slightest bit tired from the kiss. He trailed down Dan's body, kissing his neck and stomach, all the way down to his aching cock. Phil stopped there, looking at Dan's length. "It's so pretty, Kitten. Just look at it."

Dan did as he was told, looking at his hardened length. It was so big, so plump. It moved on its own, twitching and throbbing as the two stared at it.

"Mmm," Phil hummed, leaning closer to Dan's wanting cock. "So nice," he said breathily, the air from his voice tickling Dan's tip.

Dan moaned, gripping the rug underneath him as tightly as he could. He wanted to touch it so badly. 

"Did that feel good, Kitten? I bet I can make it feel a little better." Phil took his finger and began to lightly stroke Dan's cock, feeling every twitch and throb it made. A sound escaped Phil's lips, and if Dan didn't know any better, he would have said it was a moan. "I bet it tastes nice. Would you like me to find out?"

Dan nodded, already panting from the thought of Phil's lips around his plump cock. 

"What did I say about panting?" Phil said, looking up to meet Dan's eyes. "That's for dogs. You are my kitten. You don't pant."

Dan shut his mouth immediately, making a whimpering noise from not being able to release his heavy breaths.

"Much better," Phil said, smiling. He leaned back down, hovering right over Dan. "Let's see if it tastes as good as it looks." It was then Phil opened his mouth and put his pink lips around Dan's hard length. He went down further, letting Dan's cock go all the way to the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, causing Dan to let out louder and longer moans. 

Dan could feel the knot in his stomach forming, the peak of his pleasure. It pooled slowly, and then quickly as he felt Phil's tongue run across his slit, collecting the tiny amount of liquid that had already leaked. 

Phil removed his mouth to say, "No coming, Kitten, got it?"

Dan whimpered, wanting to tell Phil that he wouldn't be able to hold it in, that it was far too late for that, but Phil went back down, sucking him and running his tongue up and down him. The wetness felt so nice, so calming for his raging cock. It twitched and ached for release, but Dan had to hold it in. If he didn't . . . He liked to not think about what would happen if he didn't. 

"P-Phil!" Dan moaned. "I-I can't! I have to come!" 

"I said no, Kitten," Phil said, his mouth still around Dan's cock, and the vibrations from his voice only made it worse. "By the way, it does taste just as good. It tastes like fresh flowers. My favorite."

So that answered Dan's question about the soap. But the thought wasn't enough to keep Dan's fingers and toes from curling, and the sound that escaped his lips. "I'm going to come!"

Phil sucked him off with a pop, and that sent Dan over the edge. White streamed out, all over his shirt and thighs. It felt so good, so, so good. Dan wanted more. He wanted it to last longer, almost like it did last night. He wanted more orgasms, so good, he would see stars. 

After he was done coming, and his breaths caught up with him, he met Phil's gaze.

Phil shook his head lightly, clicking his tongue. "I told you not to come, Kitten. And you did." 

"I'm s-sorry," Dan stuttered. He sniffled once, his nose sounding clogged. 

"That's not good enough, Kitten. I'm going to have to punish you for not listening."

Dan let out a whimper. Please, anything but my last punishment or what that one guy got. Anything but that! Dan screamed in his mind.

"I think I know just the thing for this one. Come on." Phil stood up, helping Dan off the floor. 

Dan was still covered in his come, sure that his shirt would be stained since they did nothing to clean it up. He could still feel the stickiness of it on his thighs as he walked behind Phil and up to the fifth floor. 

Phil took him to the same room he had punished Dan in the first time, and Dan flinched at the sight of the cot and restraints. 

"Don't worry, Kitten. This punishment won't be as bad as your last one. Sometimes you can't help these things. The last one, however, was all on you. Easily avoidable." He was talking about Dan touching himself. Apparently you couldn't help coming sometimes, but you could always prevent yourself from pleasuring yourself. 

He left Dan in the center of the room, digging through a box that Dan still had no idea of what was inside, finally finding what he was looking for after a minute. 

"Here we go!" Phil said, revealing something metal with straps on it. It was in the shape of a penis, that much was clear, but Dan had no idea what it was.

"What is that?" he dared asked. 

Phil laughed, holding the object flat on his palms. "Well, I figure since you like to get hard all the time, we can prevent that from happening." When Dan was still confused, Phil continued, "It's a cock cage. You have to wear it until noon tomorrow."

Noon tomorrow!? That was longer than twelve hours. Fourteen, at least! Dan has gone longer without getting hard, he had done it for years. But there was something about this house and being around Phil that made him horny all the time. He couldn't help it, it just happened. 

"On the ground," Phil instructed. "I'm going to put it on and show you how it works."

Dan said down, lifting up his stained shirt and letting Phil gently push him on his back and spread open his legs. Phil slid the cage onto Dan's half-hard cock, adjusting the straps around his balls. It was uncomfortable and large. He was going to have to wear this for hours!? He wasn't sure if he could make it. It felt so out of place and unnatural. 

"So, Kitten, I was thinking," Phil said, his voice huskier now. "When I make you mine this weekend, I was going to try out a little something." Phil circled his fingers on Dan's inner thigh, causing him to tense up. "It's nothing big, but it will make your orgasm feel something like you've never felt before. You'll come and come and your body will arch as you scream my name. You'll see the world in the blink of an eye as you arch under my touch, on my bed. Would you like that, Kitten?" he breathed in Dan's hear.

Dan's cock twitched and it grew. Or at least, it tried to. His skin came in contact with the metal, stopping. Dan let out a whine, unable to feel himself getting hard again. "P-Phil, I c-can't."

"Can't what, Kitten? Feel good?"

"I c-can't grow," he stuttered, looking down at his trapped cock. It was stuck inside the metal contraption, remaining in its half-hard state.

Phil laughed, his breath tickling Dan again. "What a shame," he said, though he didn't really mean it. "It looks so nice when it gets so big. I bet it feels good, too."

"It d-does." 

"Too bad it can't get big for me now, huh, Kitten? I'd love to kiss it and taste it again."

Dan's cocked throbbed as it tried to grow, but was yet again stopped by the damn cage. He let out a growl in frustration, wanting the damn thing off. He grabbed at it and tried to take it off, but he realized quickly that there was a lock on it. The kind only removable with a key. 

Phil chuckled. "No, no, Kitten. I decide when it comes off. With this." He waved a hand in front of Dan's face, and there, between his fingers, was one silver key. "Be good for me and maybe I'll take it off in the morning, okay?" 

Dan whimpered softly, looking up at Phil with a pitiful look. 

"Don't do this to me, Kitten. That look won't work on me. I suggest cleaning up and heading off to bed. The quicker you do that, the quicker it comes off."

Phil was right, of course, but Dan didn't know how he was going to be able to sleep with a metal cage around his cock. As we got up and walked, it rubbed against his thighs and kept touching him, making his whole lower half very sensitive. He kept grumbling and Phil kept chuckling as they made it to his room on the third floor. 

"Goodnight, Kitten. I hope you sleep well." He kissed Dan atop his head, ruffling his curls as he bounded down the hall, the silver key poking out from his back pocket. 

Dan was mad. This wasn't going to be a good night. And he most certainly was not going to sleep well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! (finally amiright) Major revelations! ;]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on the end, guys. Maybe one or two more chapters left!

It's been hours, and Dan still hasn't been able to go to sleep. He's tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable, but it just wasn't happening. A majority of that was due to the cock cage that was locked on his member, but there was also a good portion that was due to the fact that he felt like shit. His head felt like it was going to explode and he could barely breathe through his nose, not to mention that he had a permanent tickle in his throat that he couldn't seem to get rid of by coughing. 

Dan was sick. And he knew as much. 

By four in the morning, Dan couldn't take it anymore. He cried. He cried because he couldn't sleep, he cried because he was sick, and he cried at the uncomfortable metal between his legs. On any other day, he would have suffered through it. But tonight, he couldn't. He needed help, and there was only one person he was really allowed to ask for it.

Climbing out of bed, Dan pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms he discarded earlier in the night, and made his way out of his bedroom. He knew that Phil was sleeping, but he didn't know where. The second floor, he guessed, but what if that girl stopped him and Dan couldn't get any help? Nah, why would she be awake? Even she had to go to bed at some point. 

He padded down the stairs as quietly as he could, trying to hold in his loud coughs and heavy sniffles. When he reached the second level, he looked around, unsure of which way to go. He could only choose from right and left, but he didn't want to waste time going down one way when Phil could possibly be the other. This was almost like a game. How desperate are you for help? There had to be at least a dozen doors to look behind, and if he couldn't get it on the first try or two, then he might as well wait until morning. But he was afraid that if he did, he might be past the point of no help, and would have to ride out his illness until his body decided to get over it. 

Dan decided to go to the left, mostly because that's where that girl caught him going. She came up from behind him, which was to the right, so why would Phil be down the same hall as a sub? He probably wouldn't be, if his reputation was so important to maintain. Dan only had to call him Master when others were around, which was close to never, but it still bothered Dan that his attitude was different, all because he had to keep up his image. Who would want to go through life pretending to be someone else around each different individual? It had to get old, being someone you really weren't. But Phil was a dom and he did what he wanted.

Trudging down the hallway at a very slow pace, Dan began flinging open door after door, being greeted by nothing every time. He coughed and ached and cried as he walked along, just wanting Phil to get him help. He was tired and sick and ready to drop dead if he didn't find him soon.

Finally, Dan came to the end of the hall, where one door remained. He pushed down the handle slowly, opening the door with a swift movement so it wouldn't squeak. Inside this room, there was Phil. He slept on the same size bed as Dan, complete with a canopy and a million pillows surrounding him. He was pressed into them, hugging one closely as if it were his lifeline. 

Dan was almost scared to wake him up. 

But it was either wake him up or suffer longer, and he chose the previous. Gently, he rested a hand on Phil's shoulder and lightly shook him, saying his name.

Phil mumbled, opening one eye to see who was shaking him.

"Phil, help me," Dan whispered, coughing as he said the last word.

"Kitten?" Phil said groggily, sitting up in his bed. "What's wrong?"

Dan's coughing halted for a moment, so he was able to say, "I haven't been to sleep yet because I hurt."

Phil frowned. "Kitten, that's the point of the cage. It's your punishment, remember?"

Dan sniffled, letting out a sob. "Not that, it's my body. Phil, it aches so much. I want to die." He went into a coughing fit, nearly gagging at how hard he was going. 

"Kitten, no!" Phil said, pulling him into his lap. "Don't talk like that, okay? You don't want to die, not really. I'll get you help. Come on, let's go to the hospital." Phil helped him off the bed, and got him a new pair of clothes to wear. Dan kept coughing and hacking, and downright crying, that Phil felt so bad for him. "Hey, Kitten, before we go, let me take the cage off you, yeah? I'm sure it's been a long enough punishment."

Dan nodded, sitting back down on the bed and letting Phil pull down his pants and boxers. Dan wouldn't tell Phil this, but he had almost gotten hard again later that same night. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Phil's breath tickled his skin and how cooling and fresh it was. But alas, the cage stopped him from feeling good. And it was still just as bad as when Phil was teasing him earlier in the evening when he first put it on.

Phil had unlocked it, removed the straps and slid the metal off Dan's member. He set it on a nearby table, pulling Dan's underwear and bottoms back up. "Ready?"

"Yes," Dan coughed, letting Phil sweep him off the bed and into his arms. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, letting his head bob lazily up and down on his shoulder as Phil walked. 

A door opened, and suddenly Dan was swamped by cold air. He whimpered and shivered from the biting wind as Phil rushed down the front steps and into a car. The car was cold as well, but not as cold as the wind outside. 

"I'm going to get in the driver's seat, okay? I'll turn on the heat as quickly as I can." He slammed the door shut and was in the driver's seat in seconds, starting the car and blasting the heat as he sped off his property and to the nearest hospital.

Dan really hoped he wasn't dying. He wanted the chance to thank Phil for helping him. 

***  
As it turned out, Dan wasn't as close to death as he thought. The doctor determined that he had contracted the flu, probably because of the cold, harsh weather outside. When he said that, however, Dan caught the way Phil's face flushed of color and how his head ducked down low and he looked away. It was clear he was blaming himself for Dan getting sick. Afterall, he had tied him to a tree outside while he was stark naked, wearing only a collar, ears, and a tail in the pouring rain. The doctor assured it could be worse, but Dan would recover in a few days, just as long as he stayed in bed and got plenty of liquids. And Phil did just that.

The minute they arrived home, Phil took Dan to the bedroom. Not Dan's bedroom, but Phil's. He set him down on the bed with the millions of pillows, telling Dan he'd be right back with a nice mug of tea and more blankets.

Dan snuggled under the covers, letting the plush pillows surround him and hug him with warmth. He hummed into one of them, breathing in deeply as he tried to capture Phil's scent. It was soft and floral, much like Phil's hidden personality. 

When Phil returned, he handed Dan two pills and a mug full of tea. "Here's your medicine."

Dan coughed as he accepted the pills, swallowing them with a few sips of tea. Truthfully, he couldn't stand the idea of taking pills. He was almost terrified to the point where he wouldn't. But he was even more terrified of what Phil would do if he had refused the pills. So he took them without complaint. 

"Do you like my bed, Kitten?" Phil asked, brushing some curls away from Dan's face.

"MmHmm," Dan mumbled, letting his eyes droop closed. "So . . . warm."

"That's why I like it, too. All the pillows are really nice. You like them?"

"Yes. I wish I had more."

"Done," Phil said suddenly. "How many do you want? I'll send Cassandra to get as many as you desire."

Dan chuckled, feeling a bit woozy. "I don't need a lot," he said, his words slurring together. "Just . . ."

"Just what, Kitten? Come on, finish your sentence," Phil urged after Dan remained silent for a few minutes.

Dan breathed heavily. "I want them to smell like you."

Phil's breath hitched. "If you wanted me in your bed sooner, you should have just asked."

"Not m'place," Dan mumbled. He was slowly slipping in and out on consciousness, probably unaware of what he was saying. 

"Not your place? What do you mean, Dan?" Phil asked, serious now.

Dan shrugged lightly, wanting the darkness to grab him completely and drag him under. But he fought to stay awake. For Phil. "It's not my place to . . . to . . . to ask. I just listen. That's all subs are supposed to do." 

Dan couldn't see it, but Phil was mad. "What makes you think you can't ask for anything? Dan, you're a sub. Not a slave."

"Just what I was taught," he said nonchalantly. 

"By who?" Phil spat. 

"Everyone. They said I would be sold one day and I wasn't allowed to ask for things. That my master had full control over me, because I'm submissive. My genes are only good for one thing, and that's my looks and ability to be fucked. Or be the fucker. I don't know," he said, giggling. Though, none of this as funny at all. He was sick and exhausted and just took some medicine to make him sleep. 

"Dan, don't think that is true for one second," Phil said, causing Dan to open his eyes.

He quit giggling, intaking a sharp breath. "Why? You're a dom. I'm a sub. That's how the world works. You tell me what to do all the time, and punish me when I don't listen."

"That's because you need to remember who you are to everyone outside these walls," Phil said, his brows knitting together. "I could see the defiance behind your eyes when I first looked at you, Dan. You have a fire inside of you. I couldn't let anything spark it, because once it bursts, it's damn near impossible to put out. I didn't want anyone seeing you behave like a dom when you're clearly not, and taking you to someplace to learn where you lie on the social ladder. That's why I have so many subs in my home. They are free to do what they want. I don't control them. I may give them orders every now and then, but that's because there's work here that needs to be done. You've made it clear what you want from me, so that's what I've been trying to give you." 

Dan was stunned into silence. From the beginning, he knew what he wanted. He didn't want to be a sex toy, and he didn't want to be a pet. He knew that much, and that's what he had told himself. "So why treat me like a toy right off the bat? If you knew what I wanted, then you would have known that I didn't want that. I didn't want to be an item you fucked for the hell of it." 

Phil frowned. "Don't lie to yourself, Dan. I've been in this business longer than you knew what it was. I can tell what my subs want the minute they walk through my office door. You're young. You don't know what this world has to offer you, but there is one thing that you wanted more than anything, because that's what you grew up believing." 

"And what is that?" Dan challenged, unsure of where this new sort of dominance was coming from. 

Phil leaned in close, keeping his voice low. "That all you're ever good for is pleasing someone else. And that's all you could ever want. Pleasure." 

Dan swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. It was true. For years he was told that all he would get out of life is pleasuring someone else. It's how his mindset had been for years and years, and he always tried to act against it, because he didn't want to be controlled. He told himself over and over that he didn't want to be a sex toy, and that was only because that was what was expected out of him. By telling himself that's what he didn't want, he was allowing himself to go against what everyone's told him all his life. Dan didn't know if it was Phil's revelation that made Dan finally admit to himself what he'd been doing all his life, or the fact that he was sick and had taken some pills to numb him, but he finally realized what he has wanted all these years but had never gotten. 

"Isn't that it, Dan?" Phil whispered huskily. "Isn't that all you ever wanted? All you ever dreamed about? It must be why you get to aroused so easily. You're always so honry, Dan, and you claim to not know why. It's because you have fantasies and dreams. You like when I punish and tease you. You like every second of it. Admit it."

"I . . ." Dan didn't want to say the words out loud. It was hard enough in his head, but speaking them would make them true. Officially and forever, someone other than Dan would know the truth behind his mind. And to be broken down so easily, is defeat. Which is exactly what a sub is supposed to do. But doing what was expected of him was getting old. These labels the world was putting on him would be no more. He would not crumble and he would not fall. He was his own person, and only gave in when he wanted it. 

"Say it, Dan. Tell me the truth," Phil demanded.

"Yes," Dan hissed. 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I like it! Fuck, Phil, it's all I ever want! I want to be pleasing. I want to please everyone around me while I please myself, because that's what I want. But I don't get wants, because that's the way it is for me. I'm a sub, and that's that. I submit. I do what I'm told, but I still get what I want out of it. That's not how it's supposed to be, and I know damn good and well that what I'm doing isn't exactly in favor of the law, but I don't give a shit anymore! I'm tired of only allowing to be me when I go to sleep. I want to be awake and be me, too. I want to do what I want, get what I want. I want to be happy and feel bliss. It's all I want, Phil, okay?" Dan's chest heaved up and down as he caught his breath, feeling the adrenaline course through him. He never knew it felt so good to voice an opinion. 

Phil only stared at him, his mouth opened slightly and rendered speechless. The corners of his lips turned up slowly as he let a smile spread across it. "I knew my kitten was more feisty than he was letting on." 

Dan had no response to that. He only clutched one of Phil's pillows tighter, hoping he hadn't crossed some line Phil made up. He sniffled and coughed, waiting for Phil to say something. Anything to let him know he wasn't in some sort of legal trouble for being a defiant sub. 

But Phil leaned back, smiling at Dan and ruffling his hair. "All subs crack somewhere. I'm glad you let me know how you felt. Get some rest. I want you to get better." He got off the bed, heading towards the door to let Dan sleep.

"Phil?" Dan called out before he could make it out the door. "Am I in trouble?" 

Phil looked back at him, arching one brow. "Do you want to be?"

"Not really," Dan admitted. 

Phil chuckled. "Then no, Kitten. You're safe. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," Dan mumbled back, letting Phil close the door to submerge him in the darkness. And despite his racing heart and the courage he felt inside of him, he drifted off to sleep, happy that he was able to just be him for once. Before he went to bed. 

***  
When Dan woke up, he was surprised to find that he was still in Phil's bed, surrounded by the fluffy pillows that smelled of him. Dan had no idea what time it was, but it was still light out, as the sun was creeping through Phil's curtains. It was a darker shade, letting Dan know that it was an evening sun instead of an afternoon one. He must've slept for a good portion of the day. 

His head was still heavy, but his cough was a lot less violent now. His throat was dry, and he desperately needed a glass of water to sooth the feeling. With a groan, he climbed out of Phil's amazing bed, and trekked downstairs to the dining room. He made sure to steer clear of any red liquids, as he didn't want to accidentally drink anything that would make him feel . . . different. He found some bottled water, and began chugging the contents of it when the door behind him swung open, revealing Phil.

"Kitten?"

"Phil," Dan replied, his voice sounding like a desert. 

"I didn't know you were awake. Are you feeling better?" He strode over to Dan, pressing the back of his hand to Dan's head. "Hmm. Still a bit warm. But you're not coughing as badly as you have been for the last few hours, so the medicine must be helping you a lot."

"The last few hours?" Dan asked, perplexed. How could he have been coughing for hours and not even known it? He hadn't been able to sleep until Phil gave him medicine to do so. Oh. 

"I had the doctor prescribe you something that was sure to knock you out. You needed sleep, Dan. The zombified look on your face told me as much." He smiled gently, pulling Dan into a light hug. "But you should get back to bed, okay? At least rest a bit. Watch the telly or something." 

Dan frowned, letting a small cough escape him. "It's lonely in there. Watch it with me?" 

Phil sighed. "I have work to do."

"What about the early weekend you told me about? Can't you start it now?"

Phil chuckled. "I did say that, didn't I? I haven't been getting much done, though. I've been too worried about you to focus." 

At the confession, Dan's heart skipped a beat. "What are you always working on, anyway?" Dan took another swig of water, waiting.

"Important stuff," he said vaguely. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I'll tell you when the time is right, okay?"

Not wanting to push him, Dan agreed to wait. He was still a sub and still had limits, even if Phil gave him permission to be who he wanted to be and ask questions. "Hey, Phil?"

"Yes, Kitten?" 

"If you have to keep working, can I cuddle with you while you do so? The pillows aren't nearly as good as you." 

Phil smiled, nodding his head. "Sure. Don't get me sick, though, okay? I can't afford it."

Dan chuckled lowly, and when he did, he didn't miss the look on Phil's face.

"I like when you laugh, Kitten," Phil said, his voice cracking. "I wish you'd do it more."

Heat rose in Dan's cheeks, and he looked to the ground. "Guess I just don't have a lot of things to laugh about."

Phil placed his fingers under Dan's chin, lifting his head up slowly. "You will someday, Kitten. I promise. Now, let's go cuddle, yes?"

Dan nodded his head eagerly, following Phil back to his office. He really wanted to cuddle with Phil in bed, but if he absolutely had to work, then Dan supposed he could settle for his warm office. 

"I have a laptop here somewhere. If I can find it, we can go back up to the bedroom, if you want?"

"Please," Dan said. Lying in the same bed as Phil had to be as wonderful as he was thinking earlier. The pillows might smell like him and offer Dan some comfort, but they couldn't be anything compared to the real deal. 

Phil laughed, adjusting his glasses on his face. He seemed to be wearing them more and more, actually, and Dan wasn't sure why. He liked them, though. So they could stay. "Let's see if I can find it. I don't use it much, considering I always use the desktop, but . . ." 

"But if it makes me happy . . ." Dan started. 

"Then I'll find it," Phil said, finishing Dan's sentence. 

Dan giggled then, causing Phil to smile and speed up the process of finding his laptop. He found it soon enough, shoved in some box between the wall and filing cabinet. He grabbed the charger as well, unsure if it was still full of juice or not, and led Dan back up to the bedroom where he had been sleeping all day. Once inside, Dan was quick to plop back down on the bed, and crawl underneath the covers to get warm. He breathed in the scent of the pillow as best he could, considering his nose was still stuffy. 

Phil sat beside him soon enough, resting on top of the covers instead of underneath. "Do you want the remote?"

"No, I'm good." The sound of Phil's breathing and his fingers hitting the keys always soothed Dan for some reason. Maybe because it was something so calm and simple, unlike the loud and obnoxious shows that were always on the telly nowadays. Dan scooted in closer to Phil, keeping under the covers and closing his eyes as his head rested next to Phil's waist. He would rest his head on Phil's lap, but it was currently occupied by the laptop.

Eventually, Dan's breaths started to slow and even out as he began to slip back into the darkness once again. He still coughed and ached, but not nearly as bad as it was last night. With Phil sitting here next to him, he felt instantly ten times better, despite still feeling like garbage. He smiled at the thought, revealing the dimple on his right cheek that Phil seemed to adore so much.

Phil caught it out of the corner of his eye and looked down at the sleepy Dan, wanting nothing more than to touch his soft face. But he let Dan be. Being able to see him happy and peaceful in his sleep was enough to hold him over until he could actually touch him. Even if that may not be for a while.

***  
The next time Dan woke up, he was confused. There was a heavy weight wrapped around him, holding him to another object. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing that the thing he was attached to was actually Phil. 

Phil had his arms wrapped around Dan, holding him close into his chest. His breaths were slow and long, letting Dan know that he was sleeping. 

Dan had no idea what time it was. His sleeping schedule was all messed up. If he had to guess, however, he would say it was sometime in the late morning, way before sunrise. Phil must have gone to sleep when he was done with work, cuddling Dan like he wanted him to. 

It had only been a day since Dan had gotten sick, but he was feeling a lot better. The medicine must have helped quite a bit, along with the bed rest and cuddles. It was amazing how something so small could make a big difference. Dan just wanted affection and love, much like an actual kitten did. And he wasn't going to lie. Every time Phil called him Kitten, Dan's heart melted just a little. Who knew a pet name could be so wonderful? Dan didn't know until now, but he was glad he finally admitted to himself-and Phil-what he had wanted out of life all these years. He was so good at lying to himself, he believed it was the truth. Yet somehow, some way, Phil had broken down the truth in a matter of seconds when Dan was pushed through his doors last week. 

"Kitten?" Phil mumbled, stirring in the bed. 

Dan looked up and was greeted by Phil's droopy eyes. "Hi," he squeaked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Dan said truthfully. 

Phil smiled at him. "So you're feeling better then?" 

"A lot. I think your arms are magical in the healing department." 

At that, Phil rolled his eyes, but chuckled along with it. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and I bet they could do a lot more than heal me." 

Raising one brow, Phil asked, "What do you mean by that, Kitten?" 

Dan scooted up, getting closer to Phil's face. "Maybe we'll just have to find out for ourselves." 

Phil grinned, pulling Dan closer to him, so that Dan's ear was right against his lips. "Are you trying to seduce me, Kitten?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to see for yourself." 

Dan's heart beat quickly, and there was no mistaking the slight size change of his pants. They seemed slightly smaller in the back, but tighter in the front. Dan swallowed thickly, whispering, "It is the weekend, Phil."

"It would appear that way."

Dan frowned. "I want . . ." he trailed off, unsure if he should finish. 

"What do you want, Kitten? You can tell me," Phil said, his voice strangled. 

"I'm ready to have you," Dan choked out, coughing slightly. 

Phil chuckled, sitting up to get a better position. "But you're still sick. Why don't we wait until you're at a hundred percent health?"

"I've waited long enough," Dan said, his voice deep. "And I'm feeling a lot better now. You helped me, remember? Perhaps a little more of you can make me a whole lot better."

"Mmm, perhaps," Phil said, slowly sliding his hand down Dan's arm and onto his stomach. "But it's so early, and I'm so tired."

"Doesn't sound like it," Dan snorted.

Phil laughed. "Kitten, you're always so turned on. What does it for you? Your natural feel for sex? Or is it my touch? My voice?"

Dan shivered, laughing shakily. "It's everything." 

"Everything?" Phil echoed, his breath nipping at Dan's earlobe. His teeth grazed Dan's skin, making im shiver at the sudden contact. "I wonder what else I could do to you."

"We can find out," Dan squeaked, nearly choking on all his words. Goosebumps crawled across his skin, and he shivered with each new touch Phil gave him. His fingers grazed along his sides, up and down, finally settling on one spot on his chest-his nipples. Phil slowly drew circles around them, making Dan feel good. He felt his cock get a little harder, but not to the point where it ached for release. The front of his pants were now looking like a tent, pitched high into the air. He wanted some friction. He wanted Phil to touch it. "P-Phil."

"Shh, Kitten. I know you're getting turned on. I can see it. But maybe we should do this on the fifth floor? Where we won't wake anyone up?"

"Fuck them," Dan said, moaning slightly as he did. 

Phil laughed breathily in his ear. "I think I rather do that to you than to them, don't you think?"

"Phil," Dan whined, drawing out out the I in Phil's name. He just wanted to be fucked. Now. On Phil's massive bed with the cloud like pillows. Fuck the fifth floor. 

"Fine, we don't have to go to the fifth floor," Phil said, letting his hand trail down Dan's body, all the way to his sticking out member. He touched it, causing Dan to let out a yelp. He began palming it, playing with it through his pants. 

Dan jerked upwards, into Phil's palm, wanting him to play with it harder. He wanted more friction. 

"Kitten, stop. If we're going to do this now, we're going to do it my way. Nice and slow."

Dan moaned, too busy focused on the feeling of Phil's hands on his cock, rubbing it through his clothing. 

"Kitten, did you hear me?"

"Y-yes," Dan stuttered, arching his back.

Phil removed his hand from Dan's cock, touching one finger to Dan's lips. "Then you're going to wait here and be quiet until I get back. No touching yourself or else you get punished. Got it?"

There it was. Phil's dominate side was taking over again. Dan loved it. He loved out deep and demanding Phil's voice was as he told him to do something. He loved the idea of being punished now, even if last time was telling himself he didn't want it. He remembered what it felt like to come over and over again. He remembered how his fingers and toes felt after they had curled and uncurled so many times. He could remember the way his own moans and screams sounded off the walls, only making him more turned on. And then he thought about how Phil might sound doing all of those things. Moaning and screaming Dan's name as he grew hard and came as well. 

The thoughts sent Dan into a frenzy, until he couldn't wait a second longer. "Got it," he choked. "I'll be waiting."

Phil smiled wickedly, climbing off the bed and scurrying out of the room, leaving Dan alone.

Dan whined when he left, feeling tortured that Phil left him all alone with a mostly hard cock that desperately needed attention. But Dan could wait. If it meant that Phil was preparing to take the last bit of himself he still had, then he would do as he said. He would take it nice and slow. Even if he wanted it rough and fast. Phil knew what he was doing. And Dan was just going to have to trust that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil finally have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally they do the do amiright? it was a long time coming, but it's finally here! Enjoy, as there's only this chapter and one last one left!

Dan knew for certain that Phil left him alone long enough to go soft again, but Dan didn't mind. He was finally going to lose the last piece of him he had left to give. The most important thing, that is. Dan could hardly believe he lucked out with Phil. If anyone else were to have gotten him first . . . well. That would have sucked.

It had to have been at least thirty minutes before Phil came striding back in, hands kept tightly behind his back. 

"What are you hiding?" Dan asked, sitting up in the bed. 

"Just some things to make us have a better time. Don't worry about it, Kitten. You'll find out shortly."

Dan smiled, hardly able to contain his excitement. He plopped back down on the bed with the biggest grin on his face. He was so exposed right now. So easy to be taken advantage of. Only one leg was underneath the covers, while his other one rested on top, his cock along with it. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving up and down in a quick motion. He was still sick after all, and he found it hard to breathe normally with his stuffy nose. 

There was a sudden weight beside him, and before he could turn his head, Phil was straddling him and looking down at Dan's face. He smiled softly, letting his eyes slowly make their way across Dan's features. Phil's thumb traced around Dan's lips, and he parted them slightly. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight, Kitten? I don't want it to be too much for you since you're still sick."

"It's okay," Dan said, nodding. "I'm not incapacitated. It's just the flu. Besides, I bet you'll make the ache go away."

Phil chuckled. "Kitten, you do realize this is your first time, don't you? You're going to be sore in the morning from this."

"Plan on fucking me hard?" Dan asked, feeling the sudden warmth rush into his member. 

"I could do that." Phil rubbed his thumbs over Dan's cheekbones as he held his face in both hands, still looking into his brown eyes. "But even a small fucking would make you hurt. First times always do, no matter how rough or easy you go."

"If it's going to hurt either way, then fuck me how you want. I'm ready for this, Phil. I have been for quite sometime." 

Phil nodded his head, still keeping the same smile on his face. "Alright, Kitten. If you're ready . . ."

"I am," Dan said quickly, ready to start his night. 

"Then we should probably start simple, yes? Good sex starts with a nice, hard cock." Phil trailed his hand down Dan's cheek, across his chest and down to his groin, grabbing his soft cock lightly, pumping it up and down. His thumb made small circles, passing over Dan's slit a few times. 

Dan bit back a moan, wanting to save his sounds for later, when things got better. 

"Does that feel good?" Phil whispered. "I can feel the heat from it. It's starting to throb in my hand. It's nice, Kitten. Really. You're so pretty. Make it bigger for me."

And that's exactly what happened. It's as if his cock knew what Phil's words were asking for, and it increased in size as Phil still played with it, pumping it at a nice rhythm.

"Mmm, so big," Phil said, moaning slightly. "But just how big can it get?" 

"As big as you want me to," Dan moaned, arching his back a little and letting his head sink further and further into the pillow. 

"You know, it looked quite nice after you drank some of the wine the other day. How about we give it another go? Except maybe drink a little less this time?" he laughed, letting go of Dan's throbbing cock. 

Dan whined, bucking his hips upwards, wanting more friction. "A-anything for you."

"Good. Then here," Phil said, revealing a small glass full of red liquid. "Drink up."

Dan yanked it from Phil's hands, downing the wine in a matter of seconds. Similar to the other day, Dan felt the liquid spreading throughout him, speeding its way down to his already hard cock. Just thinking about what the liquid was going to do made him grow a little more, the throbs increasing in intensity. He moaned at the feeling, jerking his lower half up and down. He was basically humping air the opposite way. 

Phil laughed close to Dan's ear, his breath tickling him. "So big," he whispered huskily. "I bet it wouldn't even fit in my mouth all the way."

"You can certainly try," Dan panted, still humping nothing.

"Yes, I could," Phil said, sliding down the bed and towards Dan's cock. His lips touched the tip, and he kissed it softly. "So pretty. I could kiss it all night." He planted a few more on it in various locations, making sure to include kissy noises after each touch. He finally slid his lips around Dan's large cock, letting his saliva cover it. He licked it as well, making sure to run his tongue over Dan's slit. He tasted the pre-cum, making an "mmm" sound as he did. The vibrations of his voice made Dan moan loudly, so Phil did it again and again, wanting to hear Dan's sounds of pleasure. 

"I-I t-think I'm close," Dan warned when his cock kept twitching. He felt the knots in his stomach, building and building until it seemed like it wasn't going to build anymore. 

"I haven't even fucked you yet, Kitten. You can't come until I've at least been inside you."

"Then hurry up!" Dan snapped, panting harder and harder, wanting to release. 

Phil removed his mouth from Dan's pulsating cock, smiling at him. "No, no, Kitten. I said nice and slow, remember? If you can't hold it in, I'll make you hold it in."

"Well I'm not going to be able to hold it in, Phil. It's right there! Oh, fuck! I need to come, let me come!" he begged, arching his back so high.

Phil clicked his tongue, snaking his way up to Dan. "Kitten, panting is for dogs. Are you a dog?"

"N-no," he stuttered, trying to ignore the tight feeling in his stomach.

"Then put your tongue away."

Dan closed his mouth, whining from not being able to let himself go. 

"Now," Phil said, reaching for something on the nightstand. "I said no coming until I've been inside you, and I mean it. So I'm putting this on you, so you won't feel the need to do that, okay?" Phil revealed a small metal ring, the moonlight catching the shiny, silver surface of it. 

"What is it?" Dan asked, straining his words. Fuck, Phil needed to hurry up and get inside him.

"A cock ring," he said simply, not letting Dan see if for any longer. He grabbed Dan's hard, throbbing length, sliding the cool metal onto it as far back as it would go. "This won't let you come until I take it off, got it? You can feel the need to release all you want, but it's not going to happen."

That sounded like torture, not pleasure. Was Phil punishing him right now and not telling him? Is this why he agreed to take him right now, while he was still sick? If so, that was cruel. 

"Don't cry, Kitten," Phil said, brushing away one tear from Dan's cheeks. "This isn't to punish you, it's to help you. The ring will make you feel ten times better when it's time to come, okay? Trust me."

And surprisingly, Dan did. He trusted Phil with his whole being.

Phil tugged at the thin chain around Dan's neck, causing it to snap. "I forgot this was even a thing. We don't need it anymore, however. After this, the whole world will know you're completely mine." He tossed the tag aside, letting it hit the floor with a light ding. It sounded like a penny dropping in a silent room, only this room had a little more sounds in it than, say, to one down the hall. Phil's lips attached to Dan's neck, sucking and biting, making purple and red marks all along his skin. He trailed down and did the same to Dan's inner thighs, causing him to moan at the sensation. 

Dan wanted to come. He wanted to like he never had before, and the feeling was right there, yet he couldn't do it. The ring was stopping his release, and it was so uncomfortable-fuck! He just wanted Phil inside of him already. "Fuck me, Phil. Please!" he begged, spreading his legs further apart. 

"I'm not sure you're ready," Phil teased, still sucking and kissing his skin.

"Fuck, I'm ready! I want you inside of me, now. Fill me up, please, Phil, it's all I want!"

"What's all you want?"

"You!" Dan screamed as he moaned, the knot in his stomach growing tighter and tighter. 

Phil smiled against Dan's skin, finally done kissing him. "I thought so." He reached for a small container at the bedside, popping the cap open slowly. Phil let the liquid cover his fingers, and he rubbed them together, spreading the liquid all over them. "I think the lube is warm by now. I'm going to stretch you, okay?"

"Please," Dan choked, getting into a better position for Phil. 

"Mmm, I bet you can't wait for my fingers to touch you, right . . ." he trailed off, and that's when one finger was pushed inside of Dan, making him moan. Phil moved it in and out slowly, curving it as he stretched Dan open. He inserted another finger without warning, and Dan squeaked, clenching around Phil's two fingers. Phil scissored them, pushing them in just a little further and curving them, hitting Dan right in his spot. "There," he finished.

Dan screamed loudly with pleasure, arching his whole body. "More, Phil! More!" he begged.

Phil inserted a third finger, slowly pushing all three in and out of him, scissoring them and curving them to hit Dan right in his spot every time. Dan was so sensitive, crying out and moaning with every slight movement. Phil wondered how he even survived his punishment the other day-being forced to constantly come from the vibrator inside him.

Finally, Phil removed all of his fingers, and Dan's back now touched the bed again. He was a sweaty, panting mess, and Phil hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet. "Are you ready, Dan?" Phil asked, voice low.

"Y-yes. Oh, fuck. Fuck me hard."

Phil chuckled, sitting up a little straighter and aligning himself with Dan's hole. "First we go slow," he said, letting his tip touch the outside. Dan shivered, moaning again. Phil eased himself into Dan slowly, taking his time in letting is hard length travel inside of him. 

"F-f-fuck!" Dan bucked his hips, trying to get Phil inside of him faster, but Phil pinned him to the bed. 

"Easy, Kitten." He let the rest of him inside Dan, not thrusting just yet. "Nice and easy, remember?"

"Mmmm," Dan mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. His fingers and toes were curled, and his mouth hung open, panting hard. Sweat shined across his skin, his hair soaked and curly from it. Phil thought he was so beautiful, so fragile. He was glad he got to do this for Dan for the first time. He deserved so much pleasure.

Phil pulled back once, and thrusted into Dan, repeating the same process over and over. He went slowly, making sure each thrust hit Dan in his spot every time. 

Dan kept moaning, screaming out as Phil hit him right there, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body over and over again. He could feel the heat of his coursing through his limbs, causing his body to arch and bend in many ways. It was a feeling Dan never knew existed, and it would be so much better if Phil . . . just . . . let him . . . come. "Phil, faster! Please, I want to come so hard!"

Phil obeyed, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. He was hitting Dan so hard, the bed was moving along with them, the headboard hitting the back of the wall with every slam. Over and over again, Phil went faster, feeling himself building up for release. "D-Dan," he stuttered. "I'm going to fill you up." 

"You can do that more!?" Dan asked, sounding shocked. He opened his eyes and raised up his head, looking at Phil. He was sweating too, panting hard every time he thrusted into Dan. "Do it. Fill me up more!" 

At the simple command, Phil released inside of Dan, coating his walls white. It streamed out of him for quite a while, and Dan grabbed a nearby pillow and clawed at it, feeling so, so good. He was so full, so heavy. He couldn't believe how full he felt, and how it was all Phil making him feel this way. For once in his life, he didn't feel hollow and empty. He felt something. He felt purpose and loved, and he couldn't believe that Phil had just marked him, inside and out, making him his own. 

Dan arched his back, ripping at the pillow and tearing it open, making feathers bust out of it. They rained down on the two of them, but neither of them seemed to notice. Dan kept bucking as Phil kept coming, and he begged for Phil to let him release. 

Just as Phil was finished, he pulled out of Dan, and slid the ring off along with him, telling Dan he could let go at any time. To help him along, Phil grabbed Dan's cock, despite being exhausted, and pumped it up and down, rubbing his slit with his thumb. 

"I-It's-" Dan never got to finish his sentence, as he felt what he had been forced to keep inside of him, finally come out. He screamed and moaned and his whole body was on fire, but it didn't hurt. It was bliss and it was magical, and it was everything and more. White just kept coming, covering his stomach-and Phil's-in his own liquid. It was over in minutes, and Dan plopped back down on the bed, Phil plopping down right beside him.

Both were a panting mess, sweaty and exhausted from just having sex. A few feathers still rained down, and soon the whole bed was covered in them. Dan could hardly move, his body still sending waves of leftover pleasure through him. He came one more time, surprised that he still even had anything left in him at all. Phil only laughed when he did it again, resting one hand on Dan's chest as he panted beside him.

"You going to do it again?" Phil asked.

"I-I don't k-know," Dan stuttered out, still feeling in shock. He felt so good, so high. He never wanted to forget this feeling, and he had Phil to thank for that.

Phil lifted his head up, surveying the bed they lied on. "We must have been at it for a long time," Phil said, smiling.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look." Phil jerked his chin towards the window and Dan looked up, seeing the sky was turning a shade of blue, and the top of the sun was just beginning to rise. 

Both of them laughed, lying back down on the bed, still sweaty and covered in Dan. "I feel so good," Dan said, letting his eyes droop closed.

"So, not bad for your first time?" Phil asked, feeling proud of himself. Even he couldn't remember the last time he had such good sex. In fact, he didn't think he ever had. This was the greatest he's felt in a long, long time, and that was really saying something.

"It was better than that," Dan said, turning his head to look at Phil. "I don't think anything you could do to me again, could compare to what I just felt." 

"Oh? Are you implying you want me to do this to you again?"

"Fuck yes. At least once a week. Or twice. Or whenever you get free time off work."

Phil laughed, brushing hairs out of Dan's face. "I can agree to at least fuck you once a week. More if I get the chance."

"Thank fuck," Dan breathed. "I don't know how I could have gone so long without ever feeling that way."

"The world was just waiting for you to find me," Phil said, grabbing Dan and pulling him closer. "I hope you like me enough, because you're never allowed to leave now."

Dan snorted. "Why would I ever leave you now? You make me feel like . . . like . . . me," Dan said, whispering the last word. 

Phil leaned over and kissed Dan hard on the lips, pulling away to say, "Kitten, you can always be you around me. You don't have to hide that. Not anymore."

Dan smiled, tears filling his eyes. "Good. Because I don't want to be how everyone is supposed to see me." 

"You just have to be my kitten. That's all I ask."

"And that's all I want," Dan whispered, nuzzling into Phil. He was so tired, yet so happy. This is all he wanted out of his life. He finally knew that. 

"Go to sleep. We'll clean up later." Phil kissed Dan's hair, running his fingers in small circles on Dan's back, still keeping him close to his chest. For the first time, in a long time, Phil was happy with the way the world worked. If it got him Dan, then he wouldn't want it any other way. But now that he's got him . . . the world could change. And hopefully, the work he had been doing for so many years would finally pay off. Perhaps the world didn't have to be run by doms and make subs their slaves. It could be like that for the subs who wanted it, like Dan, but not all of them want to be that way. Dan wanted to be himself but still be the sub he always knew he was, and that's what Phil gave him. Phil would give him the world if it meant Dan could be happy forever. 

Phil looked at his kitten, smiling at how soft he was in his arms. The dimple was prominent on his cheek as Dan slept with a smile, and Phil couldn't help but think that he would be falling asleep with a similar look on his face as well.

He nuzzled into Dan, still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally having sex, Dan is sore and still a little sick, so Phil takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! I can't believe this is finally the end. I started this story because I just wanted to try writing some smut, and guys, I have a confession. This is actually some of the first smut I ever wrote XD I had one other fic with a little bit in there, but I didn't use ANY of the terms you find in here. It was just a basic "oh they're horny" kind of thing. This one is the first in depth it's ever been, and I'm glad so many of you actually liked it and left plenty of comments for me! I used your comments to make this fic better, so thanks for the suggestions on what to put in here since some areas were lacking in knowledge. I also want to thank the person who gave this fic 10/10 fucks. My friend definitely agreed to that. So here's the fluffy chapter after all that smut. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S. there's one last bit of smut in this chapter. Whoops. If you ever want to chat with me, come find me on Tumblr @itislacey

Phil was right, despite Dan's previous thoughts. He was sore. So fucking sore, he didn't even want to get out of bed when they woke up later that evening. 

"Kitten, you have to get off my bed. It needs washed, for one. And two, so do you."

Dan groaned, whimpering as he moved his legs. He didn't understand how it felt so good last night, but so terrible this morning. His whole body hurt. Not just his legs and ground, but his upper half as well. He supposed that was due to the fact that he still felt sick, but he could push past that. This, however, was hell. "No."

"Yes," Phil said, sliding his arms underneath him. "Let's shower and then we can go to your room and rest, okay?"

Groaning, Dan forced his legs to move as Phil helped him off the bed, letting Dan lean weight on him. It's not that he was fucked so hard to the point where he couldn't move, though Phil did fuck into him pretty hard last night, but it felt like he had just worked out for the first time and was so sore from straining muscles he wasn't used to using. Then again, that was the first time he had sex. He supposed he did use some muscles and just didn't realize it in the bliss of it all. 

He trudged over to Phil's bathroom, leaning on the counter as Phil started up the shower. 

"Why not the bath?" Dan asked. It made more sense to soak in a warm bath to loosen up the muscles than it did to stand in a shower. 

"Because if you get in the bath, it'll hurt to get back out. You need to move around a bit and stretch," Phil said.

Dan sighed. "I already did all of that last night."

Phil laughed, guiding Dan over to the steaming shower. Both were still completely naked from last night, yet neither of them really seemed to notice. "Care if I join you?" Phil asked suddenly, letting Dan step into the large shower first. 

The water hit him, raining down on his skin and making him feel relaxed. He shook his head and said, "Not at all."

Smiling, Phil stepped into the shower with him, changing the setting to where water came from all directions. They stood facing each other, just gazing into one another's eyes. "You have pretty eyes, Kitten. They remind me of my morning coffee."

Dan blushed, saying, "Yours remind me of open water. I lose myself in you."

Phil looked away, still keeping a smile on his face. "Let's wash up." He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squirting a large amount into his hand and rubbing them together. Once it was all lathery, he place his hands on Dan's head, rubbing the flower scented shampoo all throughout it. He combed his fingers through Dan's scalp gently, making sure he didn't miss a single lock of hair. 

As he washed Dan's hair, Dan let his eyes close from feeling so relaxed. "Feels nice," he mumbled,

"I bet it does," Phil said, removing his hands from Dan's hair. But he didn't stop there. He ran his soapy hands down Dan's arms, soon making his way to Dan's torso, and rubbing more soap onto his skin. He still had some spots on him from last night, so Phil was taking extra time to make sure it all came off. He rubbed his hands on him gently, his fingers tingling Dan's skin. Phil bent down, making sure to lather up Dan's legs and inner thighs, and Dan let out a soft moan. "Sensitive, Kitten?"

Dan shook his head, trying to play it off. "N-no. Just feel-fuck!" he gasped when he felt Phil's hand squeeze around his cock. "Phil, I . . ."

"You what?" Phil asked, touching his lips to Dan's tip.

"I don't think I can do it again. I still hurt," he admitted, embarrassed by the fact that he was so sore, he couldn't fuck again. He felt weak. 

Phil chuckled, still keeping his hand around Dan's member. It was beginning to harden under Phil's grasp, and Phil could feel it pulsing. "Don't worry, Kitten. I didn't plan on fucking you again so soon. I know how much it probably hurts here," he said, trailing one of his fingers next to Dan's cock. "And probably here." He let his finger wonder further back, touching the surface of Dan's skin lightly. "I'm just making sure you're still together."

"Barely," Dan choked out, leaning against the cold tile of the shower. 

Phil pumped Dan's cock up and down, stopping after a minute or so to put his lips around it instead, sucking and bobbing his head up and down. 

Dan gripped Phil's hair, running his hands through it to wash it with the soap that he was still covered in. He moaned from feeling Phil's tongue swipe over his slit, and he felt Phil fondling his balls. He kept sucking, running his tongue over Dan's hard length. He was so close. So close to . . .

"Come for me," Phil said, still keeping Dan's cock in his mouth.

The vibrations of Phil's voice sent Dan over the edge, and he released himself into Phil's mouth, moaning loudly. 

Phil sucked him off with a loud pop, looking up at him with a twinge of white still on his lips. He ran his tongue over his mouth, collecting any leftovers. "You taste so nice, Kitten."

"I bet you do too," Dan said, panting slightly. 

Phil grinned widely. "But that's a wonder for another day."

Dan looked down, smirking when he saw Phil's hard cock through the steam. "Need some help with that?"

"I think I can manage."

"I don't think you can," Dan said, getting on his knees to inspect Phil's member. It was huge, slightly bigger than Dan's, and Phil hadn't even taken anything to make it that way. Maybe that's why Dan felt so full last night. Phil had a lot to put it him, that's for certain. He grabbed Phil's cock, jerking it at a rather fast pace. 

Phil grabbed the back of Dan's neck, pushing him forward. Dan opened his mouth, letting Phil push his head further and further, until his full length was inside him. Dan nearly gagged from having so much so suck, but he did it anyways, bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue over Phil's slit multiple times. He was working fast, and the intensity in Phil's stomach was building with it, releasing only minutes after Dan had started sucking. He moaned loudly and bent backwards a little, letting the white stream out of him and down Dan's throat. 

Dan swiped his tongue over Phil one last time before backing away, letting his cock fall out of his mouth and back between Phil's legs. "I wasn't wrong," Dan said, letting Phil pull him up off the tile. "You taste like magic."

Phil laughed, grabbing the nearby bar of soap and making sure he got every last bit of him and Dan clean before turning off the now cool water, and wrapping a towel around Dan. He grabbed one as well, wrapping it around his waist. "Let's go upstairs. To your room. I'm sure Cassandra isn't done washing my sheets yet."

"I'm sure the feathers are still scattered all over as well," Dan said, his face flushing. "Sorry I ruined the pillow. I didn't know it was so fragile."

"Or maybe you're just too strong," Phil said, giving him a look. "It's no big deal. I have plenty of others." 

They walked up the stairs slowly, Dan still feeling slightly sore. They made their way to his bedroom, where Phil set him down on the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms for him to wear. Dan let Phil dress him, and Phil threw the towel aside, along with his. He borrowed a pair of Dan's bottoms, climbing into bed with him. "How are you feeling, Kitten? Still feeling the flu?"

"Yes," Dan said, not bothering to lie. "I almost forgot I had it, though. It wasn't until I woke up, that I realized my head still hurt and I couldn't breathe out of my nose. But the shower steam helped me quite a bit." He sniffled to test it, finding that more air flowed through than what it had earlier this morning. 

"You'll be better in no time," Phil assured, wrapping his arms around Dan's shoulders.

Dan leaned into him, resting his head on Phil's right shoulder. "Hey, Phil?"

"Yes, Kitten?"

"What do we do now?"

Phil sat quietly for a moment, thinking about Dan's words. "Absolutely nothing. We are staying in this bed all day."

"What about work? Don't you have things you need to be typing?"

Phil chuckled, playing with Dan's hair. "There's always things to type. But they can wait. You, however, can't. I'm yours now, Kitten. Always and forever, I'm here."

"Thank you for being my master, Phil."

"I'm not your master," Phil said, frowning.

"Then what are you?" Dan asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Phil looked down at him, meeting his gaze. "Your world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) If any of you noticed my change of summary, I thought it was completely necessary. When I first posted this fic, I really only intended for my friend to read the first two chapters and give me feedback, so it was just something quick I put down. But I changed it to fit the storyline better, so that's why it's changed! I didn't expect this fic to get so many hits. I'm truly happy at how many of you liked it! Once again, thanks for reading :)


End file.
